Learning to Love
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A young lady finds love friendship and passion in the most unexpected places working for the WWE.Featuring The undertaker, Trish Status,Jeff Hardy, and Brock Lesner.*Warning F/F content in later chapters.*STORY COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

                                   Learning to Love                   

        _I don't own The Undertaker, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy or any other wrestlers that appear in this story. I only own __Shelby__._

_Main characters. Shelby-Technical Engineer for the WWE. Undertaker-Wrestler for the WWE. Trish Stratus- Wrestler for WWE. _

_Rating is R. This story will have language, very adult content in later  chapters._

_Summary:  A shy young lady learns lessons in friendship and love working for the WWE. She finds love friendship and passion comes from the most unexpected places._


	2. chapter 2

                                                                       Shelby wondered through the twists and turns of the hallways in the arena. Her mind being one her new job. She couldn't believe she was finally here. She had worked her but off the last few years to get her degree in computer science. Now it had paid off when the job for Head technical Engineer came open for WWE she had applied for it and got it. Vince McMahon had been a little concerned with her youth, she was only 21, but she had convinced him she was very serious about the job. She had only been here a week and she loved it. The crew was very nice which was helpful since Shelby was a very shy person, but she was working on that. She loved wrestling her whole life and this job was a dream come true. She loved the traveling. She had no family. Her mother had put her in foster care when she was 5 and Shelby had never seen her again. Her childhood had been spent in a series of foster homes which changed frequently. She had never had a chance to become close to any of them. She had concentrated on two things in her life wrestling and her education. She had got a scholarship because of her good grades and put it to use. Now she was where she wanted to be and couldn't be happier.  She hadn't met many of the wrestlers except for Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy. They were both great. Trish seemed to have taken Shelby under her wing. Trish had dragged her along to a club last night and Shelby was surprised she had a good time. She blushed when she thought of how Trish had teased her about dancing with Jeff. Jeff was sweet but they were just friends. Shelby wasn't really interested in relationships anyway. The two sexual experiences she had had in her life had been bad. Groping hands of   a teenaged boyfriend and both times had been painful for her. She was in no hurry to repeat the experience. Besides only one man made her feel anything. The object of her crush since she was a little kid. All of a sudden Shelby slammed into something hard like a wall. She fell back on her butt spilling her soda everywhere. "Why the hell don't ya watch where you're going you stupid idiot?" A loud voice yelled at her. She looked up and just about died on the spot. It was the man of her dreams The Undertaker and boy was he pissed. She felt like falling through the floor. "I'm sorry." She mumbled horrified. "You should be goddammit. Now I got to go change clothes again." He yelled. She realized she had spilled her soda all over him. Shelby scrambled up and mumbled another apology and fled. Taker was pissed. Why did they let damn people wander around back here? She was probably one of the set up crew although she looked a little young. Most likely a ring rat hoping to get lucky. He cursed his way back to his dressing room and changed clothes. By the time he had changed he had calmed down and felt bad about yelling at the kid. He ran his hand through his close cropped auburn hair. It was this damn divorce it was turning him into an ogre. He was snapping at everyone lately.  He thought about that bitch soon to be ex-wife. He wondered just how many men that bitch had slept with while he was on the road. He slammed his hand into the wall. Damn he would jut be glad when this was all over.

                                                                Shelby had ran all the way back to her empty office. A small make shift room set up in the arena backstage area. She shut the door and sat down at her desk and cried. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The man she had loved for years and she had screwed it up. She knew it was just a crush but all through her lonely childhood Taker had been the one constant thing in her life. She had watched him every week. It was like Taker was her only friend growing up. Now she had fucked that up. He probably hated her now. She laid her head on the desk sobbing. She didn't hear the door open. "Shelby what's wrong honey?" Trish asked. Shelby looked up and seen Trish. Trish came around the desk and put her arm around Shelby. She wondered what the hell was wrong. Shelby was a sweet kid and Trish really liked her. She was 5"5 with long wavy brown hair and big hazel eyes. Trish had told her she could be a diva and Shelby had just laughed and told her no way. No Trish looked at those big eyes filled with tears and wondered what was wrong. "Come on tell me what s wrong." Trish said. Shelby told her what had happened through her tears. "I think he hates me now." Shelby said. That big jerk Trish thought. "Honey he can be a bear sometimes. He doesn't mean it. He's just going through a nasty divorce. He's been a little moody lately." She said. She knew Shelby had a crush on him. She had told Trish about her lonely childhood and watching Taker every week. Poor kid Trish thought. " I should go give him a piece of my mind." Trish said. "No don't Trish. I just want to forget it ever happened. I hope I don't ever see him again." Shelby said miserably. "That's the spirit just put that old grump out of your mind. We don't leave till in the morning. Let's go out tonight. I bet Jeff will go with us and I asked Brock too. We'll have fun." Trish said giving her a hug. "Okay. Thanks Trish." Shelby said. "Forget about him Shelby. He's not worth crying over." Trish said. "I got to get back to work; we got a show to put on." Shelby said. "Me too. I got to kick some ass tonight." Trish said. "Who you up against tonight?" Shelby asked. "Molly Holly." Trish said rolling her eyes.  Shelby laughed. "Piece of Cake, you'll demolish her." Shelby said. Trish smiled. "I hope it's that easy." She said. "I'll see you at our room. I'll meet you there about 11:00 PM." Shelby said. They had taken to rooming together. Trish said it was better than rooming with the other Diva's. All they talked about were men and make up Trish had said. She gave Shelby a hug. "Now get back to work and forget about Taker." She said. Shelby nodded. But that was easier said than done.


	3. chapter 3

                                                                         Shelby came out of the bathroom ready to go. Trish stopped and looked at her. "No way." She said. "What?" Shelby asked. Shelby had on jeans and a t-shirt and her hair in a pony tail. "Strip." Trish said going into her suitcase. "I got to have something you can wear. When we get to Tampa tomorrow, we're going shopping." Trish said. Shelby pulled off her clothes and plopped on the bed watching Trish. Trish had on a tiny black stretch dress that barely covered her up and low black pumps. She looked gorgeous. Trish brought over a black mini skirt and red halter top and black sandals. "I don't have the curves to wear that Trish." She said. "I swear Shelby do you ever look in the mirror. You're beautiful." Trish said pulling her off the bed. Shelby laughed. "Yea right." She said. "Your problem is you hide what you got under those baggy clothes." Trish said. Trish helped her get ready and done her make up. She brushed her hair out and let it hang loose. Trish looked at her handi work with a critical eye. She started grinning. "Well if I was a man I would screw you." She said laughing. Shelby burst out laughing. "Well I guess I do look good then." She said. Trish grabbed her hand. "Let's go Brock and Jeff are going to meet us at the club." She said.

                                                                   "Okay Shelby now we need to get you over this shyness thing. I want to see you having fun tonight." Trish said. Shelby just laughed. "I'll do my best." She said. "Are you after Brock or something? Is that why you asked him to meet us?" Shelby asked. "No he's just fun to hang out with. I'm in between relationships at the moment. But who knows. I guess he might make a fun boyfriend." Trish said grinning. Shelby loved Trish's casual attitude. Her whole life she had been so serious about everything. It was great to be around someone like Trish. "There they are." Trish said pointing to a table in the corner. Trish waved at them. "Hey guys." Trish said. Brock stood up and held out chairs for Trish and Shelby. He sat back down. "Brock this is Shelby, she's the new technical director for the WWE." Trish said. "That's a big title for such a little girl." He said smiling at her. Shelby blushed and looked down.  "She's shy till you get to know her." Jeff said reaching over to kiss her cheek. "Hey sweetie." He said. "Hey Jeff." She said grinning at him. Brock looked over at Shelby she looked so young and sweet. She would have to be careful in this place. The waiter came over to take their drink order. Jeff and Brock ordered a beer and Trish ordered Jack and coke. "I'll just have a soda." Shelby said. "Hold on. Shelby have a real drink." Trish said. "I've never drank before." She said. "Bring her a fuzzy navel." Trish said. "Trish that might be a little strong for her since she's never drank before." Brock said. "She'll be fine, just one Shelby till we see how it affects you." Trish said. Jeff grabbed Shelby's hand. "Come on lets dance." He said. "Okay." Shelby said and followed Jeff to the dance floor. Brock watched her dance. The girl had some moves that's for sure. "So what's her story?" Brock asked. "She is a really shy sweet girl. She just needs to come out of her shell and I'm going to help her." Trish said. "Well she must be smart if she got that job being so young." Brock said. "Yea she is." Trish said. Trish told him what had happened with Taker that day. "Poor kid. I should go kick his ass." Brock said. "No don't do that. He's been an ass with everyone lately what with that nasty divorce going on." Trisha said. "That's no excuse." Said Brock. "What's up Brock? Do you like her?" Trish asked teasing him. "Not like that. She just brings out my protective urges what can I say?" he said smiling. "She seems really innocent and naïve and you know how some of the guys are, just keep an eye on her." Brock said. "I will don't worry." Trish said. Jeff and Shelby came back to the table. "That was fun." Shelby said. She picked up her drink and tasted it. "This is good." She said. Trish laughed. "Just don't drink it too fast." Brock warned. Shelby looked over at him and gave him a small smile. They sat around drinking and talking and having a good time. Shelby had two more drinks and Jeff pulled her back to the dance floor. Trish and Brock got up and joined them. Trish smiled as Shelby started dancing with Brock. She was glad Shelby was having a good time. Trish grabbed Shelby's hand and they started dancing together. It wasn't long before they drew a crowd. As hot as the two of them looked they had all the men in there drooling. Brock kept a protective eye on them to make sure none of the guys got out of hand. The music stopped and Trish threw her arm around Shelby. "That was fun girl." Trish said laughing. "Yea it was." Shelby said. Jeff came over and pulled Shelby into his arms. "You two girls are hot together. Dancing together like that is sexy." He said. Shelby laughed and slapped him on the arm. "You're goofy Jeff." She said. Brock laughed. "You two ladies did look good out there; you had every guy in this place staring at you." He said. "Come on its late and we have to hit the road tomorrow." Brock said. "Jeff take my rental back to the hotel. I'm going to drive these two back. They both had too much to drive." Brock said. Jeff took the keys and gave Shelby and Trish a hug goodbye. Brock took the girls out to Trish's Rental. Shelby got in the back and Trish sat up front. They were both out like a light in about 5 minutes. Brock grinned. Looks like they wore there selves out he thought.

                                                                     Brock woke the girls up and walked them to there room. He opened the door for them and handed the key card to Trish. Poor Shelby was asleep on her feet practically. "Thanks Brock. We had a real good time." Trish said. "Me to. I'll see you on the flight tomorrow." Brock said. "Goodnight Brock." Shelby said sleepily "Goodnight honey." Brock said. "Better get her to bed before she falls over." Brock said to Trish. Trish grinned. "Good idea." She said. Trish shut the door. "Come on Shelby." She said Trish led her to her bed and sat her down. Trish helped her get undressed and pulled the covers over her. "Night Trish." Shelby said. "Goodnight Shelby." Trish said. 


	4. chapter 4

                          _This story contains a kiss between two females if this offends you please skip this chapter.                                                                _

                                                                                                                                                                      Shelby was seated between Brock and Trish on the plane which was fine with her. Brock was very sweet and she liked him. "So Shelby you ready for a day of shopping when we get to Tampa? Trish asked. "Yea sure. But I don't really need anything." She said. "Since when does a woman need an excuse to go shopping?" Brock asked laughing. "Don't listen to her Brock this girl is in dire need of a wardrobe overhaul. All she owns are jeans and t- shirts." Trish said. "What's wrong with jeans and t-shirts?" Shelby asked. "Nothing honey once in a while, but not all the time. You need sexy underwear too, with a body like yours you should be showing it off not hiding it." Trish said. Shelby blushed and looked up at Brock. "Trish you're embarrassing the poor girl." Brock said. "Theirs nothing embarrassing about being sexy Shelby." Trish said smiling. Just then Shelby looked up. Oh God Taker had jut walked by and set down a couple of rows up. She hoped he didn't see her. Brock saw the look on her face and looked over and seen Taker.  Shelby still felt horrible about her run in with Taker. She looked down at her hands willing herself not to cry again. Brock put his arm around her. "Cheer up little girl. I tell you what if you give me a smile tonight I'll take you and Trish out to the movies." He said. Shelby gave him a smile. "Okay." She said. "That's better." He said. "Well hit a club afterwards." Trish said. "You're going to have her sick of clubbing Trish." Brock said. "I like to go. I like to dance." Shelby said. "Okay I guess I'm out voted." Brock said grinning.

                                                                         Trish and Shelby had spent the better part of the day shopping. They headed back to there room at the hotel laughing and joking. They walked in the lobby and went to the desk to check for messages. "I've got to go to the arena tonight to make sure everything is in order for tomorrow and get all the equipment is set up." Shelby said reading the message. "I think your job is harder than the wrestlers all we got to do is show up on time." Trish said. "I don't know about that. I wouldn't want to get beat up all the time." Shelby said laughing. "Trish how ya doing?" a voice said from behind them Shelby would know that voice anywhere. It was Taker. They turned around to face him. Shelby looked up at the gorgeous man and freaked. "I got to go Trish." She mumbled and fled. Taker watched her go. She looked familiar. "Well are you happy Taker, you scared her to death again." Trish said glaring at him. "What the hell ya talking about I don't even know her, who is she." Taker asked. "Oh you don't remember running into her in the hallway then yelling at her and calling her stupid!" Trish asked him angrily. Taker frowned that's why she looked so familiar. "Listen I was having a bad day I didn't mean that." Taker said. "Well that's not going to make her feel any better. She has been watching you wrestle since she was 8 years old. You are her favorite wrestler and her first week here you cuss her out. Not cool Taker, really not cool. She cried her eyes out over you, ya big dumb jerk!" Trish said getting louder. Taker felt like a major dick. Hell he needed to learn to watch his temper. "Is she new talent?" Taker asked. "No she is the new Technical Director of WWE." Trish said. "That little girl?" Taker asked surprised. Trish rolled her eyes. "We females do have brains Taker." She said "I didn't mean it like that Trish she just looks so young." Taker said. Just then Jeff ran up. "Hey Trish, uuh Hey Taker. Where's Shelby? I'm going to see if she wants me to dye her hair." Jeff said. "She's in our room. She has got to go to the arena in a couple of hours." Trish said. "Okay I'll go see her." Jeff said running off. "Are then two an Item?" Taker asked. "Not that's it's any of you business but no." Trish said. "Listen Trish I'm really sorry I yelled at her and when I see her again I will apologize." Taker said. "Well you can try she's really shy, She wont say boo to people she don't know." Trish said. "Well I'll have to get to know her wont I." Taker said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Trish didn't like the look on Taker's face. Shelby already had a crush on him it would be very easy for Taker to take advantage of her and hurt her. "I gotta go." Trish said heading for the elevator. Taker stood there watching. That little girl intrigued him. He would defiantly run into her again.

                                                                 Trish walked into the room and heard sounds from the bathroom, laughing and talking. She went in to see what Jeff and Shelby were up to. Trish stopped in her tracks. Jeff had dyed her hair purple. "Well what do you think Trish?" Shelby asked. "Actually you look great." Trish said smiling. "See I told you." Jeff said. Jeff leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You look gorgeous."  He said. "I gotta run. I'll see you two later." Jeff said. "I guess you need to tell Brock I can't make the movie tonight. I don't know how late I'll be." Shelby said. "We'll go to a late one and skip the club tonight." Trish said. "Okay if you want too." Shelby said. They moved into the bedroom and they plopped down on the bed. "If you see Taker again don't run, he wants to apologize."  Trish said. "He does." Shelby said. "Yes, but just be careful with him I wouldn't want to see you hurt." Trish said. "What do you mean?" Shelby asked. Trish sighed. " Taker is the screw you and dump you type." Trish said. "He wouldn't be interested in me." Shelby said. "Shelby you're very beautiful, I don't know why you don't see that." Trish said looking at her. "Do you like Brock?" Shelby asked.  "Yea he's a sweet guy. He's a real gentleman. Most people don't know that. He looks so intimidating." Trish said. "No I mean do you like him?" Shelby said laughing. "He's not my type. He too nice." Trish said. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Shelby said. Trish laughed. "He goes for girls like you not me." Trish said. Shelby looked at Trish. "You do like him. I knew it." Shelby said. Trish sighed. "It's not going to do me any good. He likes his girls sweet and innocent." Trish said. "That's a crock. Tell him how you feel." Shelby said. "No way." Trish said. Shelby turned to her side and looked at Trish she had never seen her look so vulnerable. Shelby leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. Trish froze and Shelby froze as she realized what she done. "Are you gay?" Trish asked. Shelby burst out laughing. "Uhh no, I like guys you know that. Seriously I don't know what came over me." Shelby said. "Well I'm not gay either, but I liked it." Trish said. They looked at each other for a minute and burst out laughing again. "So what now?" Shelby asked. "Well we're friends. What ever happens down the road happens." Trish said smiling. Shelby grinned she loved the way Trish was she didn't worry about nothing. "I got to get to work." Shelby said. "Okay, call me when you're done and me and Brock will be here waiting for you." Trish said. "Okay." Shelby said. She hopped up off the bed and headed downstairs to her car. That was some weird shit she thought. She still didn't know what came over her.


	5. chapter 5

                                                                          Shelby had been going down the long checklist for 2 hours now. Making sure all equipment was working and ready to get Raw on the air tomorrow. It was tedious work but had to be done. The arena was deserted except for techs like her and the set up crew. She went down the hallway and found a trunk to lie back on. She needed a break for a few minutes. She was tired from the long flight and shopping all day. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt a shadow fall over her. Shelby opened her eyes and found her self staring up into deep green eyes. Oh god it was Taker. She sat up quickly ready to run off. "Don't run off darlin. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day. I was having a rotten day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." Taker said in that deep sexy voice. Shelby was mesmerized by his voice and eyes and for a moment couldn't say anything. "You can talk cant you?" Taker teased her smiling. "Uhh yea, that's okay about the other day I should have been watching where I was going." She said quietly. Taker sat down beside her and she about jumped off the trunk. She heard laughter rumbling from his chest. "You can run into me anytime you want Darlin." He said. Shelby blushed blood red feeling the heat in her face. Taker watched her. Damn if she wasn't a sweet little thing. "You look mighty cute with purple hair." He said picking up a piece between his fingers. Shelby blushed again looking down at her feet. Taker lifted her chin with his finger to look at her. "I guess I've made you blush enough for one day. I'll see you around sweet thing." Taker said chucking her on the chin. He stood up and walked off. Shelby felt like she couldn't breathe. He had actually talked to her. Wait till she told Trish. She got up and went back to work eager to get through. 

                                                                     Shelby finally got through and called Trish. "I'll be their in a few minutes." She said. "Okay me and Brock will be in the room waiting for you." Trish said. "Okay, bye." She said. She went out of the arena door and headed to her car. "Going home darlin?" Taker said from behind her. Shelby about jumped out of her skin. "You scared me." She said. "I'm sorry darlin. I just wanted to make sure you got to your car safe. It's late ya know. Not safe to be out by your self." Taker said. "Thanks." She said smiling at him as he fell in step beside her. They reached her car and he waited while she unlocked the door. "Thanks for walking me to my car." She said. "Your welcome." He said reaching to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Go on now,  get yourself back to your room." He said. "Goodnight." Shelby said.  "Goodnight." Taker said and shut the door behind her. Taker watched her drive off. He was going to have that girl he thought.

                                                                Brock and Trish were sitting at the table playing cards waiting for Shelby. "Maybe I should have met her. It's awfully late to be walking around that arena by herself." Brock said. Trish looked up worried. "I didn't even think about that." She said. Just then Shelby came through the door. "Let me get a shower guys and I'll be ready." Shelby said. "We were kind of worried about you being out late at the arena." Brock said. "I'm fine." She said and went into the bathroom to shower. She quickly showered and dried off. She cracked the door and yelled for Trish to bring her some jeans and a t-shirt. Trish got her some clothes and took them in to her. "Guess what Trish?" Shelby said as she got dressed. "What?" Trish asked. "Taker apologized to me and he walked me to my car tonight." Shelby said full of excitement. "That's great Shelby, but remember what I said. Be careful." Trish said. "I will. Don't worry about me Trish." She said. Shelby looked at Trish. She could tell Trish had something on her mind. "What's wrong Trish?" she asked. "Brocks waiting, Let's go. But we need to talk when we get back tonight." Trish said. "Okay." Shelby said. They stepped out of the bathroom and Brock stood up.  "Come on ladies. What movie do you want to see?" Brock asked. "8 Mile." Shelby said. "Sounds good to me." Trish said. "Alright let's hit the rode then." Brock said holding the door open for the girls.

                                                                       Shelby sat on one side of Brock and Trish on the other. Trish and Shelby were in a silly mood throwing popcorn at each other across Brock. "I can't take you two anywhere." He said laughing. Trish hopped on his lap and started begging his forgiveness. Shelby started cracking up. "Hey I want to set on his lap too." Shelby said laughing. She pushed Trish over and sat on his other leg. "Okay kids I've had enough." Brock said trying to sound mean. He put Trish back in her seat and sat Shelby back in hers. "Now stay there or I'm going to put you both over my knee." Brock said trying not to laugh. "Yes sir." They said at the same time giggling. Brock just shook his head. The movie started and they settled down. After a few minutes Shelby noticed that Trish had her head on Brocks shoulder and that his arm was around her. She grinned. She knew Trish really liked him.

                                                                  They came out of the movie theater. "So you ready to go back to the hotel?" Brock asked. "Yea. I'm really tired." Shelby said yawning. "Okay we'll take you home and tuck you in." Brock said smiling.  Brock bent down. "Hop on my back little girl I'll give you a ride to the car." Brock said. Shelby put her arms around his neck and he stood up catching her legs though his arms. Shelby laughed as he spun her around. She really liked Brock he was so sweet. Trish was laughing at them. "And people think I'm silly." Trish said. They continued to the car laughing and cutting up.  Unknown to them Taker had just come out of the bar across the street and he didn't like what he saw one bit. Shelby was hanging all over Brock Lesner. What the hell was that all about? He wanted Shelby and be damned if Brock Lesner was going to have her.


	6. chapter 6

        _*Warning this chapter has F/F sexual content. If this offends you please don't read any further.*_

                                                                       Brock and the girls arrived back at hotel and Brock walked them up to their room. "Want to come in for a while Brock?" Trish asked. "It's late. I think Shelby needs to go to bed." Brock said. "I'm fine, come in for a while if you want." Shelby said. "No I better go; I'll see you two tomorrow." He said. He kissed Shelby on the head and pushed her in the room. He pulled Trish close to him and kissed her gently on the lips. "Get some sleep." He said quietly. Trish looked up at him. She really had it bad for this guy but she didn't know how to tell him. Trish just didn't think Brock could like someone like her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Brock said. Trish watched as he left. She turned and went in her room. Trish closed the door and looked at Shelby. She had changed into her t-shirt and was lying in bed. Trish went to the bathroom to shower.

                                                                  Shelby was dosing as she heard Trish come back into the room. Trish came over and lay down beside Shelby. Shelby opened her eyes and looked at Trish. "Did he kiss you?" she asked. "Yes." Trish said. "And you?" Shelby questioned. Trish just shrugged. "Trish he likes you I can tell." Shelby said. "It would never work between us." Trish said sadly. Shelby ran her hand down Trish's cheek. Trish caught her breath. "You just got to let him in Trish." Shelby said.  Shelby took her hand and stroked Trish's arm lightly. "You're so soft." She whispered.  Trish closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Shelby's hand. "I thought you liked Taker." Trish whispered. Shelby laughed a soft little laugh. "I do, but this is different. You're my friend. I want to make you feel good." Shelby said. Trish opened her eyes and looked in Shelby's eyes. She saw her friends love for her. Shelby leaned over and pressed her lips to Trish's moving her mouth slowly over Trish's. Trish moaned as Shelby slowly moved her hand down to her breast and massaged it through her shirt. Shelby slipped her tongue into Trish's mouth savoring the sweetness she found there. She delved her tongue into Trish's warm mouth. Trish met Shelby's tongue with hers their tongues dueling each other s over and over. Shelby pulled back. She pulled Trish's shirt over her head and off. She took Trish's rosy nipple into her mouth and suckled it while she rolled the other one between her fingers. Trish moaned and tangled her fingers into Shelby's hair pulling her closer. "Shelby." Trish groaned. Shelby moved her hand down to the Trish's silk covered mound. She felt her wetness through her panties. Trish bucked her hips against Shelby's fingers. Shelby continued to suckle Trish's breast. She slipped Trish's panties off her hips and off. She found Trish's nub with her fingers and began working it. "Oh God Shelby!" Trish yelled out. Shelby lifted her head from Trish's breast. "Feel good baby?" She asked. "Mmmm Huh." Trish mumbled. Shelby moved down between Trish's legs. She lowered her head and licked her wet slit. Trish grabbed her head and held it between her legs. Shelby drove her tongue into Trish's wet center while she worked her nub with her thumb. Trish moaned and thrashed her head back and forth tangling her hands in Shelby's hair. Shelby continued her pleasurable assault on Trish's hot center driving her tongue into her over and over. "Trish screamed out. "Shelby I'm coming." Trish yelled driving her hips to meet Shelby's tongue. Shelby held Trish's hips as she came lapping her sweet juices. Shelby continued to lick and nuzzle her as she slowly trembled in Shelby's embrace. Shelby moved back up Trish's body and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Trish could taste herself on Shelby's lips. Trish flipped Shelby over on her back and started assaulting her body with licks and kisses all over. Shelby moaned and wrapped her arms around Trish. Trish sucked on her nipple. She moved back and forth from one to the other. "Yea Trish that feels good." Shelby moaned. Trish took a finger and hooked it in the waist band of Shelby's panties and stripped them off. She ran her finger down Shelby's wet slit. "Mmmm feels so good." Shelby murmured Trish slid a finger in her wet center causing Shelby to scream with pleasure. Trish bent over and kissed Shelby's mouth and slipped another finger in her. She moved her fingers in and out of Shelby slowly while she plundered her mouth with her tongue. Trish moved down and took her nub in her mouth and sucked it as she made love to her with her fingers. Shelby whimpered with pleasure and wrapped her legs around Trish holding her to her. Shelby had never felt anything like this before. The pleasure was taking hold of her. She felt like she was falling. Trish continued her assault moving her fingers faster and faster in and out of Shelby's wet center. "Oh god Trish!" Shelby yelled out as she came grabbing Trish's hair with her hands. Trish continued to stroke her as she came. Trish removed her fingers ands lapped at her quivering center with her tongue. She held Shelby as her breathing retuned to normal. Trish moved up beside Shelby and kissed her gently on the lips. "You're so sweet Shelby." Trish said. Trish was surprised to see tears in Shelby's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked putting her arm around Shelby. "It's just that I never, you know." She said at a loss for word. Trish looked at her. "I never had an orgasm before. I was only with that one guy in college twice and both times were awful. Thank you Trish that was beautiful." Shelby said in a trembling voice. Trish wrapped Shelby in her arms. "No thank you, you were wonderful." Trish said. Trish pulled the covers over them and kissed Shelby gently. "Good night." Trish said. "Goodnight Shelby said sleepily. They both drifted off to sleep exhausted.

                                                                  "Wake up sleepy head." Shelby said. Trish opened her eyes and seen Shelby sitting on the side of the bed with a cup of coffee. She sat up and took it. "Thanks." Trish said. "Your welcome." Shelby said. Shelby was already dressed in her jeans and her Next Big Thing T-shirt That Brock had given her. Her hair pulled in a pony tail.  In the light of day Trish was having second thoughts about what they had done. "Shelby about last night." Trish said. "Yes?" Shelby asked. "Well I don't know what it meant is all." Trish said. Shelby sighed. "Trish we're friends, we made each other feel good, I love you as a friend. I don't regret it. It was beautiful. If you're going to beat yourself up over it I can't stop you. But there is no way last night was a bad thing." Shelby said. Trish looked at Shelby and smiled. "Your right, I was just spazzing  for a minute there." Trish said. "Besides I don't want to marry you or nothing, I'm not going to start stalking you." Shelby said grinning. Her and Trish burst into laughter. "We are a pair of nuts Shelby." Trish said laughing. "Yea I know." Shelby said. There was a banging on the door. "Hold on." Shelby said. She opened the door and it was Jeff and he was out of breath. "What's wrong Shelby asked? He stepped in the room. "It's Brock and Taker, There down the hall fighting. Taker told Brock to stay away from you. Brock told him to mind his own business and the punches started flying." Jeff said. Shelby took off down the hall. Trish jumped out of the bed and threw on some clothes and followed. Shelby rounded the corner and saw Brock and Taker beating the hell out of each other. "STOP IT!" she yelled and went and pushed herself between them. They both pulled back when they seen Shelby. "Stay out of this girl." Taker growled. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" she asked. "Listen Shelby you need to stay away from this jerk, he aint no good for you." Taker said pointing at Brock. Shelby had just been pushed past a point and Taker was fixing to learn that. She turned to face Taker and looked him in the eye. "You Must think because I'm shy that also means I'm a doormat, well your wrong buddy. I don't even know you. What the hell gives you the right to tell me who I can be friends with? Brock is my friend and you better not lay another finger on him." She said poking Taker in the chest for emphasis. "I thought we could be friends, but not if you're going to act like this." Shelby said. Taker was angry how dare she talk to him like that. "Friends?" he spat out. "Your a piece of ass Shelby plain and simple. Why would I want to be friends? I just wanted to screw you. Theirs plenty of willing females around here. I don't have to put up with your shit or your mouth." Taker said. His words cut her deep, but she didn't let it show. Brock was getting up to take a swing at Taker but Shelby stooped him. "Don't Brock." She said quietly. She took Brocks hand. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said. She seen Jeff and Trish standing there. Trish knew Shelby's heart was breaking. She wanted to go kick Taker's ass herself. Her and Jeff turned and followed Shelby and Brock down the hallway. Taker watched them go. Damn it why did he say that shit to Shelby. It wasn't true. He really liked her. Once again he let his anger get the best of him. She would probably never speak to him again. He turned and headed back for his room.


	7. chapter 7

                                                                        Brock sat in the chair with Shelby hovering over him with a wet washcloth.  She gently wiped the blood off his face. "The cuts aren't too bad." She said. She put some antibiotic ointment on them and put a band aid on the biggest one. "Jeff, Trish go on downstairs to the restaurant and order us breakfast, we'll be down in a minute." Brock said. Trish gave Brock a quick hug and her and Jeff left. "Shelby stop fussing over me, I'm fine." Brock said. He pulled her down facing him in his lap. "Shelby look at me." He said. Shelby looked up at him. "I'm sorry Brock this is all my fault." She said. "No, it's Taker's fault. He is acting like a jack ass." Brock said. Shelby looked away. She was very hurt by Taker's words. Brock turned her back to face him. "Don't pay any attention to what he said. You are not just a piece of ass, Shelby. You are a special girl. You're Sweet, funny, and smart. I don't want you feeling bad about this." Brock said. Tears came into Shelby's eyes as she remembered Taker's hateful word.  Brock pulled her against him and patted her back. "Why do I have to like him? Why cant I like a nice guy like you or Jeff?" she said. "Hey I thought you did like me?" Brock teased her. She smiled. "I do but not like that." She said. "Trish does though." She said. Brock looked at her. "Trish has a wall up between us and until she lets it down there's nothing I can do." Brock said. "I knew you liked her." Shelby said smiling. "Oh trying to play matchmaker are you?" he asked. "Well you two are perfect for each other." She said. "Well hopefully Trish will realize that soon." He said. "She will." Shelby said. "Shelby. I noticed only one bed was slept in last night." He said looking at the beds.  Shelby looked down. Oh shit what was she supposed to say?  "Are you and Trish sleeping together, I think you know what I mean." He said lifting her head to look in her eyes. "Yes, are you mad? I know you like Trish." Shelby said. "I don't want to lose you as a friend Brock. Brock laughed. "No I'm not mad, sweetie. Maybe you're what Trish needs right now to help her to trust people again. Everything happens for a reason Shelby remember that." Brock said. Brock kissed her sweetly on her lips. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving." He said setting her on her feet. "Brock, I think I'm in love with you in a weird sort of platonic way." She said. Brock smiled and caught her in a hug. "I'm quite fond of you too, little girl." He said. Brock took her hand and they left.

                                                                      Jeff and Trish sat downstairs waiting for the food to arrive. "So are Brock and Shelby doing it?" he asked. "I just love your way with words Jeff. No they are not doing it." Trish said. "Well Shelby needs to stay away from Taker, he's acting like a nut." Jeff said. "He hasn't always been that bad. I don't know what's wrong with him." Trish said. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt Brock too bad." Trish said. Jeff grinned. "You like him." He said smirking at Trish. "Of course I like him. He's my friend." She said. "Uhh Huh, That's not what I mean and you know it." Jeff said. Trish rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him. "So how long have you and Shelby been going at it?" Jeff asked. Trish spit her coffee all over the place. Jeff laughed and handed her a paper towel. She cleaned up the coffee. "What the hell are you talking about?" Trish asked. "Only one bed slept in honey, duh." He said grinning. Trish just stared at him and didn't say anything. "Hey its okay I'm not judging. I think you two are cute together." He said smiling. "Were just friends who happen to be sleeping together." Trish said. "I know, believe me I know you like men, honey. Nothing wrong with trying something different though." Jeff said. Just then Brock and Shelby came into the dining room. Trish waved them over. Brock sat down next to Trish. "Are you okay Brock?" she asked. "Yea babe. I'm fine." He said. Shelby sat beside Jeff. "Hey Shelby. I ordered you pancakes and sausage. Is that okay?" He asked. "Yes, Jeff that's fine. Thanks." she said. "I was wondering after the show tonight if you want to come back to my room and watch some movies?" Jeff asked. Shelby looked at him. "What we hang out all the time." He said. "Not alone you don't, we always go places as a group." Trish said. "Well I want her to my self tonight." Jeff said grinning. "Okay I guess." Shelby said. "Great." Jeff said smiling. "Jeff you do anything to upset her and it won't be pretty." Brock said his meaning clear. "Hey man chill, we're just friends. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Shelby." Jeff said. "See that you don't." Brock said. There food came and they sat around eating and talking about there matches. "Who are you against tonight Brock?" Trish asked. "Big Show." Brock said. Jeff and Trish gasped. "What? I can take him." Brock said. "Remember what happened last time?" Trish said. "Paul Heyman helped him cheat last time. He's been banned from ringside." Brock said. "You can take him Brock." Shelby said. "Well at least someone thinks I can kick his ass." Brock said smiling. "Suck up." Jeff teased Shelby. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on kids we got to get to the arena in a while." Brock said laughing. "We got a couple of hours yet." Trish said. "Me and you are going to park. It's a nice morning." Brock said to Trish. "Okay sounds like fun." Trish said. "Want to come guys?" Trish asked Jeff and Shelby. "No thanks. I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired I stayed up to late." Shelby said. "I'm going to tuck her in." Jeff said laughing. Shelby punched Jeff in the arm laughing. "Oww watch it." Jeff said holding his arm. Brock and Trish laughed at them. "Okay we'll see you two later." Brock said. Shelby stood up and gave Trish a hug. "Later. Have a good time." She said. Trish smiled she knew Shelby wanted her and Brock to hook up. "I will." She said.


	8. chapter 8

                                                                         Shelby yawned and stretched. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was 1:00PM. She had to get going. She guessed Brock and Trish wasn't back yet. She grinned. Maybe they had been up to something. She got up and went to shower. She let the water wash over her waking her up. She turned off the shower and stepped out drying off. She threw on her jeans and a shirt. There was a knocking at the door. She opened it and it was Eric Bishoff. "Hi Mr. Bishoff." She said. "I told you call me Eric." He said smiling.  "Okay Eric." She said a little shyly. She didn't know him that well. Vince had hired her and she hadn't seen Eric around to much. "What can I do for you?" she asked. "Can I come in?" he asked. She stepped back and let him in. They sat down at the table. "Shelby I'm sure you know how word gets out around here. I heard about the fight Brock and Taker had this morning." Eric said. "I'm really sorry about that. It was just a misunderstanding." Shelby said. "Well Taker is a big talent for us, you know a big money maker. WE like to keep him happy. Unhappy Undertaker equals poor performance, ratings drop. You know how it goes." Eric said. Shelby looked at him confused. "I would appreciate it if you could try to be a little friendly to him. He seems to like you." Eric said. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked getting angry. "Now don't get all defensive, you know go out with him be nice. That's all." Eric said smiling. Shelby stood up. "You listen to me I was hired as a technical director, not as a prostitute for your wrestlers." She said angrily. "Shelby I think you are overreacting. I just want you to be friendly to him. Think about it." He said grinning. "I'll see you later." He said getting up. Shelby was so mad she could have choked him. "You can go to hell." She said. "Well I hope you change your mind Shelby, other wise things could get unpleasant." Eric said. He then turned and walked out the door. Shelby was stunned. What the hell was he going to do to her if she didn't cooperate? Her first instinct was to run to Brock, but no she didn't want to drag him into her problems like had happened this morning. She would handle this on her own.

                                                                           Brock and Trish laughed as they walked to her room. "I had a great time Brock." Trish said. "Me too." Brock said. "I haven't been to the park since I was kid." Trish said. "You looked real cute on that swing." He said winking at her. Trish giggled and blushed. Brock made her feel so special. Trish opened her door and they walked in. "I wonder where Shelby is at?" she asked. Brock saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read it. "Says she went to the arena and will see us tonight." Brock said. "We got to head over in a while. Want a ride?" he asked. "Sure." She said. "Okay I will pick you up in a hour." He said. He leaned over and kissed her. "Bye." He said. "Bye Brock." Trish said. Trish lay back on the bed. God he was so wonderful.  She wondered if she could actually have a chance with him.

                                                                         Shelby was sitting at her computer in her makeshift office going over everything again to make sure everything was up and running. The first thing she did when she had come in this afternoon was look for Vince, She was going to tell him about her encounter with Eric Bishoff. She knew Vince would not put up with that sort of thing going on. But she had been informed he was on Vacation for a week. Now all she had to do was stay away from Eric for the next week till Vince got back and could handle him. She sighed and got up to go to the cafeteria to go get some coffee.

                                                                       Eric was in his office talking to Rosy and Jamel. "Listen guys I don't want you to touch her, yet. I just want you to make her nervous so she will reconsider her position. I can't afford to have the undertaker unhappy. "We understand boss. We'll take care of her." Rosy said. "Yea. I bet we can change her mind. The two turned and left Eric's office. Eric smiled. It wouldn't be long before she came around to his way of thinking.

                                                                       Shelby sat at a table drinking her coffee. She looked up and seen Rosy and Jamel come in. She didn't really know them but had seen them around. They headed toward her smirking. She started to get nervous. "Hey Rosy, look at this little sweet thing." Jamel said. They sat down beside her. "We heard you aint being to friendly to our friend the Undertaker." Rosy said. "Yea and that kind of upsets us." Jamel said leaning close to her. Shelby was so scared she didn't know what to do. "When we get upset we can do some pretty nasty things." Jamel whispered in her ear. "Leave me alone!" Shelby yelled at them getting up to leave. "You can run girl but you can't hide. If you don't reconsider what Mr. Bishoff told you to do, we might have to get friendly with you ourselves." Rosy said with a leer on his face. Shelby fled from the caferteria practically running down the long hallway. She turned the corner and ran straight into Taker. Taker grabbed her to keep her from falling. He looked down at her and was fixing to yell at her but seen the look on her face. She was pale and he seen the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong Shelby?" he asked. Shelby couldn't believe she had run into him. He had probably put Eric up to this. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" she screamed. "Well excuse the hell out of me, next time I'll let you fall on your ass." He said letting go of her. Shelby turned and ran down the hall. Taker shook his head; he knew she was pissed about what he said this morning, but damn she look scared to death of him. He turned and seen Rosy and Jamel headed toward him. "Hey Taker. What's up?" Rosy said. "Hello boys." Taker said. He didn't care much for these two. They were Bishoff's personal flunkies. They grinned and kept moving. Taker narrowed his eyes. Something was up. He could smell it. Now if he could figure out what the hell it was.

                                                                             Jeff snuck up behind Shelby. She was behind the video trailer reading something on her clipboard. He grabbed her around the waist. Shelby screamed and dropped the clipboard. "Chill Shelby, it's just me." Jeff said. "Jeff you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled at him. Jeff could tell she was really upset. "I'm sorry Shelby. Are you okay?" he asked worried. "Yea, I'm sorry I yelled. Just been a long day." She said. "It's okay. We still on for tonight." He asked. "Sure." She said. "I rode in with Brock and Trish. Can I ride back with you tonight?" he asked. "Yea that would be great." She said. She was relieved she didn't want to have to walk through the dark parking lot by herself. "Okay then I'll see you later." He said waving. Shelby sighed. She had to stop being so jumpy.

                                                                      Taker had followed Rosy and Jamel around all afternoon. He was pretty sure they were up to something. But he hadn't seen anything unusual. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He shrugged and headed to his dressing room. He had a match wit Triple H tonight. He had to keep his mind on that. He shook his head trying to get Shelby's image out of his head. But her sweet little face was lodged in there. Damn Taker haven't you learned your lesson with women yet they aint nothing but trouble he told himself.


	9. chapter 9

                                                                           Trish went to Shelby's office. She was ready for her match with Jacqueline and wanted to check in with Shelby. She walked in and Shelby jumped up. "What's wrong girl?" Trish asked.  "Umm nothing. I've just had a long day." Shelby said. Trish looked at her. She did look stressed. "You look great." Shelby said. Trish had on Electric blue silk pants with a matching top. "Thanks." Trish said smiling. "So did you and Brock have a nice time?" Shelby asked. "Yea we had a great time." Trish said. "That's great I'm glad." Shelby said. "I'm going straight up to Jeff's room tonight. We're going to watch a few movies. I don't know when I'll be back." Shelby said. "Okay. Me and Brock are going to a club." Trish said. "Cool. You guys have fun." Shelby said. Trish came around Shelby's desk. She leaned over and gave Shelby a long lingering kiss. Shelby reached up and pulled Trish's head closer and deepened the kiss pushing her tongue into Trish's warm mouth. "Mmm that's real sweet. I'll be waiting up tonight." Trish said. Shelby grinned at her. "Good." She said. Trish waved and headed to her dressing room.

                                                                      Brock was feeling good. He had beat the hell out of the Bigshow  and got the pin. Trish came running toward him and hugged him. "That was great Brock." She said. "Thanks Honey." He said. "Good luck on your match." He said. "Thanks. I'll see you in a while. Brock decided to go find Shelby. He found her in the video trailer working on some film for the show. "Busy?" he asked. She looked up and grinned. "No." she said getting up and following him out. "I watched your match. It was great." She said. "Thanks sweetie." He said. "Listen me and Trish is going out tonight. I know you are going to watch movies with Jeff. Jeff's a good guy. But if he tries anything let me know. I'll take care of it." He said. Shelby started laughing. "What is so funny?" he asked. "I can handle Jeff, I'm not a baby. Besides Jeff wouldn't hurt me or nothing you know that." She said. "I know you're not a baby. You are my friend though. I worry about you." He said. "I Know. You're very sweet. But really I got to deal with stuff myself Brock." She said. "Well your not going to stop me from watching out for you." He said wrapping her in a hug. "Yes daddy." She said giggling against his chest. "Smart mouth. I'll show you a daddy." He threatened. Shelby laughed even more. Brock smiled and kissed her. "I'll see ya later." He said. "Okay. Bye." She said.

                                                                 Taker watched the two of them together. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he seen Brock hug her and then kiss her. Shit he didn't stand a chance. It was obvious she liked Brock. Why did he have these feelings for this girl? She made him feel things he had never felt before not even for his ex. He watched her after Brock left. God she was beautiful. He had fucked it up him self though by losing his temper. He should never have said those awful things to her. Taker sighed and turned and left.

                                                              Raw was over and Shelby was in Jeff's dressing room waiting for him. He came in hair still wet from the shower. "Hey sweetie. Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes." She said smiling at him. "I got a couple of good horror movies." Jeff said. "I don't like scary movies Jeff." Shelby complained. "I didn't know you was a wimp." Jeff said. "I am not a wimp! I just don't like them." She said. "Yea sure." He said laughing.  "Oh come on." Shelby said stomping in front of him. "Hey wait up brat." He said. Jeff ran and caught up to her. He caught her around the waist. "Don't be so grumpy little girl." He said. "I can be grumpy if I want to." She said poking her bottom lip out. "Yes you can but you might not like what happens if you do." Jeff said. "Jeff Hardy are you threatening me?" she asked. Jeff just grinned. She glared at him. "And to think you seem like such a nice boy." She said. "Shelby I'm a lot of things but I'm a man not a boy. I am nice. But I can not so nice when a certain someone is acting like a brat." Jeff said. Shelby really looked at Jeff for the first time. Yes he was a sexy handsome man. Maybe it was his playful personality that made her see him as a kid most of the time. Jeff watched her watching him. She nodded and took his hand. "Let's go." She said. 

                                                                         Jeff and Shelby stopped at her room. She wanted to get a shirt and some boxers to lay around in. She grabbed her stuff and her and Jeff headed out the door. She about freaked. Rosy and Jamel were standing a few doors down just looking at her. Jeff didn't pay any attention to them. Rosy winked at her and they turned and left. Shelby hated to think what they might have done if she hadn't been with Jeff. They went down to Jeff's room. Jeff had soda and pop corn and a ton of junk food lay out. Shelby went and took a shower and changed into her t-shirt and boxers. She came out and Jeff was sitting on the floor in front of the TV in a pair of sweats. "The color is washing out of your hair, next time want to do blue?" he asked. "Sure." She said. "Come on." Jeff said holding out his hand to her. She walked over and took his hand and he pulled her to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. They sat watching Texas chain saw massacre silently for a little while. "Oh God Jeff this is gross." She said turning her head. Jeff laughed. He rubbed her shoulders. "It's not that bad." He said. "Jeff this is disgusting." She said. She turned on her side and laid against Jeff facing away from The TV. Jeff wrapped his arms around her. "So tell me a little about yourself Shelby. Trish won't tell me anything. Where are you from?" Jeff asked. "I'm from Tennessee." She said. "I bet your parents are proud of you. I mean you're really young to get that job." He said. "I don't really have any family. My Mom dumped me when I was five. I don't know who my dad is. I was raised in about 30 different foster homes over the years. I never really had a chance to get attached to any of them." She said. "That must have been rough." Jeff said. Shelby shrugged. "Its all I know, never knew anything else." She said. "The counselor they sent me to when I was a teenager said I had trust issues, you know fear of abandonment. I said Duh ya think?" Shelby said laughing. Jeff lifted her chin. "Do you trust me?" he asked. She lay her head back against him. "That must have hurt like hell." She said fingering his nipple piercing.  Changing the subject he thought. "It hurt, but it wasn't too bad." He said. She turned back to the movie and started watching it again. Jeff watched her. She was a lot more complicated than he had thought. 

                                                                    Shelby and Jeff had ate every bit of food he had out. They had watched both movies. Shelby was still sitting between his legs. "Well I guess I'd better walk you back to your room." Jeff said. Shelby turned to face him. "I had a really good time." She said. "Me too." He said. He pulled her up and she pulled her jeans over her boxers. "I'm ready she said. Jeff nodded and they left.

                                                                     Jeff stood with Shelby on front of her room. "We got a flight out early to Atlanta. Better get on to bed." He said. "Okay." She said. Jeff gave her a quick peck on the lips and waited for her to get in the room. "See ya." She said. "Okay sleep good." He said. Jeff turned and left. "It's two in the morning young lady. Where have you been?" Trish said laughing. Shelby turned around and seen Trish set up in bed. "Just watching movies." She said. "You mean Jeff didn't try anything?" Trish said. "No, were just friends." Shelby said. Shelby started stripping off her clothes. She threw them in a chair and went and climbed in beside Trish.  She leaned over Trish and kissed her teasingly on the mouth. "We got some unfinished business." Shelby whispered. Trish drew Shelby on top of her. She had the feeling they weren't going to get to sleep for a while.

                                                                 Rosy and Jamel were talking to Eric in his room. "We arrive in Atlanta tomorrow night. I want you two to get a little more personal with Shelby. I don't think she knows I mean business." Eric said.  "No problem boss. This is a job were going to enjoy." Rosy said grinning at Jamel. Eric smiled. That girl was going to do what he wanted or she was going to pay the price.


	10. chapter 10

                                                                        Jeff and Shelby sat beside each other on the flight to Atlanta. They had there portable CD players going listening to each others music and discussing various artists. They had been laughing and cutting up the entire flight. Brock and Trish sat behind them. "What's up with them two?" he asked Trish. She shrugged. "I don't think anything. Shelby says there just friends." Trish said. Brock watched the two of them. He turned to Trish. "Trish I should let you know, I know about you and Shelby." He said. Trish turned and looked out the window. Brock turned her head back to face him.  "Brock I know we sort of have been dating or something. Are you mad?" she asked. "No. I think you and Shelby need each other right now." Brock said. Brock leaned over and kissed Trish on her mouth. He ran his tongue along her lips tasting every corner of her mouth. Brock pulled back. "Soon  Trish." Was all he said. Trish shivered at the look in his eyes. There was no doubt that Brock was a passionate man. She wanted him. But she was pretty sure Brock wanted more than sex and she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship.

                                                                    "We got the day off Shelby. We don't have to be at the arena until tomorrow. What you want to do?" Jeff asked. "Sleep." She said smiling. Jeff laughed. "Yes I guess that does sound good. Tonight we are all going to the club. Want to go with us?" Jeff asked. "Well I do have to go to the arena for about an hour to check on a few things. I will meet you guys at the club. Just give me directions." She said. "Okay." Jeff said.  "Do you want me to go with you since your going tonight? It's kind of isolated at night." Jeff said. Shelby thought about telling him yes.  But she wasn't going to let Eric run her life and she didn't want to live in fear of him. "No I will be fine." She said. "Okay. When we get to the hotel and you get checked in, why don't you come down to my room? I'll order us some lunch. Then you can take a nap at my place." Jeff said. Shelby looked into Jeff's soft green eyes. She reached out and pushed back some of his blonde hair that had fell in his face. "You need to color it again. It's all blonde again." She said. Jeff laughed. "You're a master at changing the subject." He said. She had to think a minute. She had the feeling that Jeff was flirting with her which confused her. She had thought of him as a friend. But last night sitting with him on the floor his arms around her, she had to admit felt pretty damn good. She was smart enough to recognize she was developing feelings for Jeff. But where did that leave Taker. When she was around him her heart pounded, her mouth went dry, and she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Shelby laughed out loud it sounded like a disease. "Whats so funny?" Jeff asked. "Nothing. I would love to have lunch with you." She said. Jeff smiled that charming smile of his. "great." He said taking her hand. Shelby decided to let this thing with Jeff go however it went. She would play it by ear for now. Besides Taker just wanted one thing from her he really didn't care about her. Shelby leaned over and laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jeff watched as she drifted off to sleep. He was starting to have real feelings for her. Jeff had never been a one woman kind of guy, but he had a feeling this little girl could change that.

                                                                         Jeff held Shelby's head over the sink. "Almost done." He said. She nodded. They had finished lunch and Jeff had offered to dye her hair. He rinsed her hair and got a towel to wrap it in. "What about yours?" she asked. "We can do mine tomorrow, before the show. I know you're tired. Dry your hair and you can get some sleep." Jeff said. Shelby dried her hair and brushed it out. She looked in the mirror. Electric blue, she liked it. She went into the room and Jeff was lying on the bed. "It looks good." He said smiling. "Come here." He said. She went over and climbed in the bed beside him and lay down. Shelby put her arm around his waist and snuggled up to him putting her head on his chest. Jeff wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Get some sleep." He said. Jeff stoked her back as she fell asleep.

                                                                                Jeff awoke about 8:00 Pm. He sat up. Shelby was nowhere to be seen. He found a note on the pillow. 'I've gone to the arena, I'll meet you at the club about 10:00Pm….Shelby' He laid the note down and got up to shower. He was looking forward to dancing with Shelby tonight.

                                                                   Trish and Brock were down in the hotel restaurant getting a bite to eat. "I told Jeff to meet us at the room at 9:00PM." Trish said. "Okay. Shelby is supposed to meet us at the club." Brock said. Trish nodded. "So are you going to dance with me tonight or Shelby?" Brock teased. Trish grinned at him. "I can dance with you both, there's enough of me to go around." She said. "As long as I get some of your attention. I won't complain." He said winking at her. Trish just smiled.

                                                                     Taker had seen Rosy and Jamel leave the hotel and decided to follow them. He still had the feeling the two were up to no good. He followed in his rental truck and was surprised when they pulled into the arena. The show wasn't until tomorrow night. What were they doing here? He pulled in and killed his lights and watched them park close to the side entrance. They got out of the car and   disappeared into the shadows cast by the building.  They didn't go in. He could see the door clearly. What the hell were they up to? He wondered.

                                                                    Shelby looked at the time. It was 9: 30pm. She had finished up the check list and was ready to go. She grabbed her back pack and headed for the side entrance. She stopped at the door and fished out her car keys. She opened the door and headed for her car when she felt a hand across her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. She felt herself being dragged into the shadows. "Now girl it's time to pay." A voice whispered in her ear. Shelby recognized the voice. It was Jamel. She realized she was in deep shit.


	11. chapter 11

_*This chapter contains extreme violence. If this offends you please skip this chapter.*_

                                                                        Jamel held Shelby close to him. "You really need to listen to Mr. Bishoff it would save you a lot of trouble. Shelby bit down on his hand. Jamel screamed and Rosy grabbed her and slapped her so hard that she fell. She fell against a sharp ledge which cut her arm. Jamel loomed over and pulled her up. He kissed her hard on the mouth cutting her lip. Shelby had never been so frightened in her life. But she knew she had to fight. Shelby bit his lip hard. Jamel pulled back and punched her in the face. Shelby screamed out in pain. "I've had enough of you bitch. Get her clothes off Rosy." Jamel said. Shelby really started to kick and scream then. Both men were trying to get her to be still. They didn't see the shadow that fell over them. Taker had seen Shelby come out the door and seen her grabbed by Jamel. He had never run so fast in his life. He stood there and felt a kind of anger come over him he had never felt. He gave out a roar of rage. He picked up Rosy like he weighed nothing and kicked him in the nuts. Then he grabbed Jamel and started pounding him in the face. He took Jamels head and started pounding it over and over onto the hard pavement. Jamel was out cold. Taker turned back to Rosy and grabbed him. He punched him in the face repeatedly. When Rosy fell, Taker started kicking him in the head over and over. He bent over and started slamming Rosy's head into the pavement over and over. He was in a rage and he couldn't stop. Taker felt a hand on him and flew around ready to fight. It was Shelby. "Taker stop, you're going to kill them." She said softly. He sweet voice was enough to bring him to his senses. He took her hand and pulled her into the light. He looked at her noting the black eye, cut lip, and bleeding arm. She had various other scratches and bruises but those three looked the worst. Shelby held still while he examined her. She realized by his reaction that there was no way he had been in on this.Taker realized she seemed to quite. She was probably in shock. He picked her up and carried her to his truck. And sat her on the passenger side. He pulled out his cell and called Vince at home. He explained to him what had happened. Vince told him he would be in first thing in the morning. "I'll call the police to take care of those two. You just take care of Shelby get her out of there." Vince said. Taker got off the phone and got in the truck. Shelby was shivering. Taker pulled her in his arms. "Shelby how did this happen?" Taker asked. "Eric Bishoff, He wanted me to be nice to you, ya know what I mean right?" she asked. Taker nodded he got the picture. "I told him no and he put them two goons on me." She said her voice breaking. She realized what would have happened if Taker hadn't have been there. Taker stroked her hair. "I thought you had put Bishoff up to it." She said against his chest.  That's why she had looked so scared the other day. "Shelby I know I can be an ass, but I would never to do anything like that." He said gruffly.

                                                                       Jeff looked at the time. It was getting close to 11:00 where the hell Shelby was. Brock looked worried too. Jeff had tried to call her cell several times but there was no answer. "Jeff if she's not here in a few more minutes we're going to look for her." Brock said. "I'm starting to really worry." Trish said.

                                                                     Taker had taken Shelby to his room and cleaned her up. Shelby couldn't believe how gentle he was with her. He cleaned the cut on her arm and put a bandage on it. He gently cleaned the cut on her lip. He laid her on the bed and got a icepack for her eye. He sat down beside her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started crying. "I want Brock." She said throw her tears. Taker's heart tightened painfully in his chest. Of course she wanted her boyfriend at a time like this. "What's his number sweetie?" he asked. "Its two on my speed dial." She said tearfully. Taker picked up her phone and dialed it. "Hello." Brock said. "It's me Taker. Shelby had a mishap. She's in my room. She's asking for you." Taker said. "I'll be right there." Brock said and hung up. "He's on his way little one." Taker told her.

                                                                Brock told Trish and Jeff what Taker had said. They all took off for Brock's car. God I just hope she's alright Brock thought. He saw the worried looks on Jeff and Trish's face too. God help Taker if he hurt that girl.


	12. chapter 12

                                                                          Taker watched as Shelby fell into a fitful sleep. He stepped outside the room to wait for Brock. He wanted to talk to him before he went in. He didn't want Shelby upset by Brock if he was going to do any screaming and yelling. He didn't have long to wait as Brock, Trish and Jeff came up to him. "What the hell happened to Shelby?" Brock demanded. "Calm down. She is sleeping now." Taker said. Brock lowered his voice. "What happened?" he asked. Taker recounted the night's events to him and what Shelby had told him about Bishoff and Rosy, and Jamel. "Why the hell didn't she tell us what was going on?" Brock said. "She probably wanted to handle it on her own. You know how she is." Trish said. "I'm going to kill them bastards." Jeff said. "There taken care of. They will be in the hospital for a while and jail after that. But I'm going to pay a visit to Bishoff if anyone wants to join in." Taker said. "I'm in. But first I want to see Shelby." Brock said. Taker nodded and they all walked in the room. Shelby opened her eyes when they walked in. She started crying when she seen Brock. Brock walked over and picked her up and held her in his lap. "It's alright baby." He said. He rocked her till her tears stopped. Jeff bent down in front of them. "You okay sweetie?" he asked. She nodded. He Reached up and kissed her cheek. Trish came over and Shelby got out of Brocks lap and sat beside Trish and hugged her. Trish pulled back after a minute and looked her over carefully noting where she was hurt. She took Shelby's chin in her head and pulled forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed the cut on her lip gently and soothed with her tongue. "Baby I was so worried about you." Trish whispered against her lips. Shelby returned her tender kiss pulling Trish's head closer to her and opened her mouth allowing Trish's tongue entrance into her warm mouth. Shelby let Trish's healing kiss take away the pain of what happened tonight. They forgot there were three other people in the room. Taker about fell through the floor. Damn I have been jealous of the wrong person he thought looking at Brock. Jeff and Brock were kind of shocked too, even though they knew about Shelby and Trish, they hadn't witnessed and it was turning them both on. Brock cleared his throat. Shelby and Trish pulled away and looked up at him. "We got some business to take care of. Will you two be alright here for a little while?" He asked. Trish nodded. She knew they were going to beat the hell out of Bishoff.  "You're going after Bishoff?" Shelby said. Brock nodded. "Just let the police handle it." She said. Brock stood up. "Get some rest Shelby. We'll be back shortly." Brock said. Brock knelt down in front of Shelby. "When I get back you and me are going to have a talk." He said. Shelby nodded. She knew he was probably upset she hadn't told him about Rosy and Jamel stalking her. Brock stood back up. "Come on guys." He said.

                                                                    "So are those two?" Taker said. "Yep." Jeff said. "There not gay, there just, Oh hell I don't know what the hell you call what there doing." Jeff said. "Don't worry they both like men, hell I'm in love with Trish. I think she feels the same way about me." Brock said. "There may be some hope for you yet Taker." Brock said. "Hey what about me?" Jeff asked. Both men looked at him. "I think I'm falling in love with Shelby. Taker you can beat me up if you want it won't change anything." He said staring at Taker. "Jeff I aint about to fight you over Shelby. I learned my lesson on that one. She's got a mind of her own. I guess she will have to decide who she wants and from what I seen back there it might not be either one of us." Taker said. They continued up the elevator in silence. They had other things to worry about right now.

                                                              Trish lay with Shelby wrapped in her arms. "Shelby we're your friends why didn't you tell us what was going on." Trish said. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt." She said. "Shelby we care about you. We could have protected you." Trish said with reproach in her voice. "Brocks mad at me aint he?" she asked. "I wouldn't say mad. He's upset that you didn't let him know what was going on." Trish said. Shelby sighed. Trish pushed Shelby's hair out of her face. "I'm glad Taker was there to help you." Trish said. "Me too." Shelby said. "So how are you feeling about him now?" Trish asked. Shelby just blushed. Trish laughed. "That's what I thought." Trish said. "What about Jeff? I would have to be blind not to notice you two have gotten close." Trish said. "I really like Jeff. He makes me feel good and he's fun to be around." Shelby said. "Well you can't have both." Trish said. Shelby propped herself up on her elbow. "Why not?" Shelby said. Trish looked at Shelby like she had lost her mind. "You're the one that told me people should go after what they want; I always have before why not now?" Shelby asked. "Shelby Taker is not the kind of man who shares a woman with someone." Trish said. Shelby shrugged. "I guess I'll just see what happens." She said. Shelby started unbuttoning Trish's blouse. "What are you doing?" Trish asked. "I need you." Shelby said simply. Trish was worried about the guys coming back in. How long did it take to beat someone up anyway? Shelby finished with the buttons and opened Trish's blouse. She didn't have on a bra. Shelby raised her brows at her. Trish just shrugged and grinned. Shelby laid her head in the crook of Trish's arm and took her nipple into her mouth to suckle. Trish was lost at that point and didn't care if the whole WWE roster walked in right now. She closed her eyes and got lost in the pleasure.

                                                                            Taker banged on Bishoff's door.  Eric finally opened the door. When he seen Taker, he got that stupid fake grin on his face. "Taker, buddy, how's it going?" he asked. He seen Brock and Jeff behind Taker. "I hope you boys haven't been fighting again." Eric said. "I get it. Taker do you want a match with Brock tomorrow. You got it buddy." Eric said. Taker suddenly picked Eric up by the throat. He flung him halfway across the room. The three of them stepped in and shut the door. "Boy." Said Taker looking down at Eric. "We're about to have some fun with you."  Eric looked up at them and let out a scream. They all looked down at him and grinned.


	13. chapter 13

                                                                         Vince picked up his phone that was ringing. "Hello." He said the first thing he heard was screaming in the back ground. "Hey Vince, its Taker. I wanted to you Know that Eric Bishoff is the one who sent them two goons after Shelby." Taker said. "What? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Vince said sighing. Vince heard another scream and a crash. "What the hell is going on?" Vince asked. "Me and Brock and Jeff just teaching the boy a lesson." Taker said. Vince laughed. "Just don't kill him Taker and by the way give him a message for me. Tell him he's fired." Vince said. "Sure thing Vince." Taker said and hung up.

                                                                            Taker dusted his self off and looked at the other two men. "Not bad for a nights work." He said. "You got that right." Jeff said. "Let's go." Brock said and headed back for Taker's room.

                                                                        Taker opened the door. Trish and Shelby were on the couch watching TV. Trish jumped and went over to Brock. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Yes." He said and kissed her. Taker went over to Shelby. "You feeling better?" he asked her. "Yea." She said smiling up at him. Jeff came over and sat down. "Sweetie you ready to go back to your room?" he asked. "Yes I'm tired. I just want to go to bed." She said. "She's going with me for a while. I'll have her back to the room shortly Trish." Brock said. Shelby looked at him nervously. He looked pissed. Shelby went over to Taker. "Thank you for helping me tonight. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." She said and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "No problem little girl. I'm sorry for that junk I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it." Taker said. Shelby nodded. She went and gave Jeff a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Brock took Shelby's hand. They walked back to his room in silence. Brock opened the door for her and he followed her in. He went to his bag and pulled out a shirt and some sweats. "I'm sure you want a shower. Here you can wear this till you get to your room." Brock said. "Thanks Brock." She said and went to take a shower.

                                                                     Shelby pulled on the too big clothes and walked back into the room. Brock was sitting on the couch looking at TV.  When he heard her come out he turned it off. "Come here Shelby and sit down." He said. She walked over and sat beside him. He looked at her eye. "You got quite a shiner there." He said. He went and got some alcohol and some cotton balls. "Have you had a tetanus shot lately? What did you cut your arm on?" Brock asked. "I had one when I was 10." She said. "I don't know what I cut it on. I fell on something." She said. He cleaned out the cut with alcohol. "That hurts Brock." She said squirming.  "Stop wiggling." He said. Shelby sat still. She wasn't thrilled with his tone of voice. He sounded pissed. "I'll take you to one of the medics tomorrow to get a tetanus shot." He said. Shelby hated shots, but she wasn't about to argue with him. "Okay." She said. He put a bandage on her arm and sat back. "Now do you mind telling me what in the hell you were thinking? Why didn't you tell me what was going on. I could have ended this mess before it started." Brock said. "I got to learn to handle things on my own Brock. I didn't want to involve you. You might have got hurt or something." Shelby said. "Shelby you're a smart girl, theres a lot of stuff you can handle on your own. Rosy and Jamel are not one of them. Do you realize what would have happened to you tonight if Taker had not been there?" Brock asked. Shelby nodded and shivered. "Good cause I want you to think about it long and hard. We're friends Shelby. It really bothers me you didn't come to me, I thought you trusted me." He said. Shelby looked down. "Look at me." Brock said. Shelby looked up at him. "I think of you as my little sister or something. It would kill me if something happened to you." He said. Brock pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry Brock. I wanted to tell you. I just didn't want to be acting like a baby." She said. "Shelby I swear I should put you across my knee. I will too if you ever endanger yourself like that again." He said hugging her. She was fixing to say something smart and then thought better of it. "Now on to the next thing. I'm going to ask Trish to marry me?" Brock said. "Brock that's great!" Shelby  said. "Do you think she will say yes?" Brock said sounding worried. "Brock she loves you believe me. She will say yes." Shelby said. "Yes  I know, but I think she loves you too." Brock said. "Brock me and Trish are friends. WE love each other as friends. Our sexual relationship was a stepping stone for both of us. We helped each other. But believe me it you she loves." Shelby said. Brock nodded. He love Trish to pieces but once they were married he wasn't going to share her not even with Shelby. He knew they were best friends but sexually that part was going to have to be over. "You know Jeff and Taker both like you?" he asked. "Yea I know. I'm only 21. I'm not ready to declare my undying love for either one of them." Shelby said. Brock nodded that's what he had thought. "I don't think either one is going to accept that, there going to want you to make a choice." He said. "Then there both going to be upset. I can't do that right now. I like both of them. I need time to get to know both of them." She said. Brock knew that neither man was going to go for that. He kissed her on her forehead. "I'm here if you need me." He said. "I know." She said smiling.

                                                              Eric had pulled himself to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he cringed. His whole body hurt. He ran water in the sink and started to clean his face up. He moaned from the pain. That little bitch he thought, this is all her fault. He had lost his job because of her. Well she hasn't seen the last of me, If it's the last thing I do I'll make her pay he thought.


	14. chapter 14

                                                                        Brock walked Shelby back to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Okay goodnight." Shelby said. She walked in and jumped straight in her bed. She was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep. "Want to get in with me?" Trish asked. "I didn't know you were still awake." Shelby said. Yea, can't sleep." Trish said. "So want to come over here or not?" Trish said. "For a few minutes. We need to talk." Shelby said. She went over and climbed in the bed with Trish. Trish pulled her close. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. You know I care about you Trish. You're my best friend. We just can't do this anymore." Shelby said. "This as in sex?" Trish asked. "Yea. Brock loves you and I know that you love him." Shelby said. "Yes I do. I want to be with him more than anything." Trish said. "Well there you have it. I don't think me and you doing the bump and grind is going to be conducive to a good relationship with Brock. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to share the woman he loves with a lover." Shelby said. "Yes I get pretty much the same feeling from him." Trish said. "Shelby you mean the world to me. I don't want this to hurt you." Trish said. "Trish it's been fun, it's been crazy, it's been great. But we both knew this wasn't forever. You are my best friend that aint going to change." Shelby said. Trish leaned over and kissed Shelby on her lips softly. "I love you Shelby." Trish said. "I love you too." Shelby said. Shelby got out of the bed and went back to hers. She laid there for a moment. "Trish?" Shelby said. "Yea?" Trish said. "I'm really going to miss your tits. I love them things." Shelby said laughing. Trish burst out in laughter. Shelby felt a pillow hit her head. "Go to sleep." Trish said still laughing.

                                                                         Shelby was at the arena working on a computer glitch. No computer no show tonight. "Young lady what are you doing at work?" Vince said from behind her. Shelby stood up. "Hi sir." She said. "Drop that sir stuff and don't change the subject. Why aren't you in your room taking it easy?" Vince asked. "I'm fine really I wanted to come to work." Shelby said. Vince took in her black eye and split lip. "You look like hell. I'm really sorry about what happened Shelby. Eric has been fired." Vince said. "I know. It's not your fault." She said. "Does Brock and Taker know you're at work?" He asked.  "Uhh well no. I left early before I seen anyone this morning." She said. "Yes I see. I bet you wouldn't be here if they had caught you sneaking out. Vince said. "Listen I'm really fine. I want to work." Shelby said. "Okay but if you get to feeling bad or anything take yourself straight back to your room. Understood?" Vince asked. "Yes Vince." She said grinning at him. Vince smiled. "I'll see you later." He said.

                                                                      Trish was packing her bag to take to the arena when someone knocked at the door. She opened the door and Brock and Jeff were standing there. "Come in guys." She said. "Where's Shelby?" Jeff asked. Trish looked confused. "She's not with you guys?" she asked. "No." said Brock. "Well she left me a note saying she was going to see you guys this morning. I figured she was still with you." She said. Trish grinned. "That little brat. She went to work." She said laughing. "She's in no condition to work after what happened." Brock said. "I'm going to find her and march her ass right back here." Jeff said. "Guys leave her alone." Trish said. They just stared at her. "Shelby is a grown woman. If she feels like working , let her. You guys are going to drive her crazy if you keep overprotecting her." Trish said. "I guess your right, but she should have told us." Brock grumbled. "Yes and you would have gave her a hard time." Trish said. Jeff and Brock looked at each other Trish was right. "Well I'm heading to the arena anyway. I need to talk to her about something." Jeff said. "He's a man on a mission." Brock said. Trish nodded she had the feeling his mission was going to fail. Brock walked over to Trish. I have been dying to get you alone. I got something to ask you?" he said.

                                                                             Taker walked in the cafeteria to get  a bottle of water and seen Shelby drinking coffee and going over some papers. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he thundered at her. Shelby looked up at Taker. She had gotten used to the way he roared at people. "Well hello Taker, It's nice to see you too." She said grinning at him. Taker sat down. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell, but shouldn't you be taking it easy?" he asked. "I feel like working. If I stayed at the hotel I would do nothing but dwell on that shit all day." She said. "I guess I see your point." He said. "Can I ask you something without offending you?" Taker asked. Shelby looked up at him. "Yea I guess. What?" she asked. "What exactly is going on between you and Trish?" Taker asked. "We're friends." Shelby said. "I sure don't kiss my friends the way I seen you kiss Trish yesterday." Taker said. Shelby started laughing. "I guess your right." She said. She looked at Taker. "Trish and I were lovers as well as friends. She was there when I needed someone. I guess you could say Trish taught me how to love someone and trust someone and give them pleasure." Shelby said. "So are you two like in love?" Taker asked. "No. Trish is in love with Brock. She's my best friend. The sexual part is over. Brock is not going to share his lover with me, not in that way." Shelby said.  Taker looked at her a little worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. Yea I will be. I'm going to miss her in that way. But she's still my best friend." Shelby said. She had played it off lightly with Trish last night, but the truth was she was going to miss being with her. She didn't want Trish to feel bad about anything though. Taker seen the sadness in her eyes. He took her hand. "If ya need a friend I'm here." He said. Shelby smiled at him. "Thanks."  She said. Just then Jeff walked up. "Great you're both here. We need to all have a talk." Jeff said.

                                                           Trish looked at Brock. "What is it Brock?" she asked. "Trish we have known each other a good while. We have been friends for a while. I have these feelings for you I've never had for any one else. I love you. Will you marry me?" Brock said. Trish's mouth fell open in shock. He wants to marry me she thought. She had never expected this.


	15. chapter 15

                                                                         Breathe Trish she told herself. She was in shock. "Trish?" Brock said looking worried. Trish looked up in his eyes and realized she wanted nothing more than to wake up beside him everyday for the rest of her life. "Yes Brock." She said. Brock leaned over her and kissed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth savoring the sweetness. Trish moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brock stripped off her clothes and picked her up and laid her on the bed. Trish watched him as he stripped down quickly. God he was beautiful. Her eyes travel down his body and when they got to his erection her eyes got big. Damn he was huge. Brock grinned at the look on her face. He laid down over her and took her nipple in his mouth sucking and nipping at it till it hardened. He moved his mouth to the other licking and nipping at it till she moaned in pleasure. "You like that baby?" he whispered. "Mmm yea Brock." Trish said. Brock moved his mouth downward licking a hot trail down her body stopping to dip his tongue in and out of her belly button. "Brock please." She pleaded. Brock settled between her spread legs and parted her moist folds with his fingers. He licked her wet slit up and down till she was moaning and clutching at the sheets. Brock slid a finger into her wet center making Trish scream. "I take it you like that." Brock said and lowered his head to suck her nub. Trish bucked her hips as Brock slid another finger into her. He moved his fingers in and out slowly as he sucked on her nub. "Brock I'm coming." Trish whimpered as she clutched his head and rode out the wave of pleasure. Brock pulled out his finger and replaced them with his mouth as he drank in her sweet release. He lapped at her sweet center as her body trembled in the aftermath of release. Brock moved back up her body and positioned his erection at her entrance. "I love you." He whispered as he snapped his hips forward to impale her on his huge erection. Trish screamed with pleasure as Brock started pumping his manhood into her hard and fast. Trish wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to kiss him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth over and over as he pushed himself over and over into her tight center. "Brock Mmmm Baby. Your making me come again." She moaned. Brock felt her tighten around his manhood as she came and that sent him over the edge. "Trish, Girl, I'm coming." He moaned. He pumped his hot seed deep in her wet folds groaning in release. "Oh god Brock." Trish moaned as she came holding on to him for life. Brock bent down and kissed her gently. He rolled to the side and pulled her in his arms. "Magnificent." Trish murmured against his chest. Brock chuckled. "You were pretty magnificent yourself." He said. "I do love you Brock." Trish whispered. "I love you too, beautiful." Brock said. He pulled her closer to him. "I want to marry you as soon as possible." He said. Trish snuggled beside him. "The sooner the better." She said with a satisfied sigh.

                                                                       Shelby looked up at Jeff. "Have a seat." She said. Jeff sat down. "Shelby I got feelings for you and I want to have a relationship with you." Jeff said. Taker said nothing. He just waited to see Shelby's reaction. "Jeff I really like you, but I'm not ready for a serious relation ship with anyone. I want to continue our friendship and we can see where it goes but I can't promise you more than that." She said. "Are you planning on seeing him too?" Jeff said nodding at Taker. Shelby wasn't really sure how Taker felt about her. Maybe he wasn't interested in her like that. "I would like to get to know him better as a friend." Shelby said.  Taker still hadn't said anything. "Shelby you can't have it both ways. I want to build a relationship with you. I can't do that if you're not willing to give us a chance. I can't be with you knowing you're seeing him too. It just wouldn't feel right to me." Jeff said. Shelby looked at Jeff stunned. He was basically telling her he wouldn't see her if she wanted Taker as a friend. That didn't set to well with her. "Jeff I really can't believe you being like this. I'm not ready to commit to anybody right now. You can't force someone into a relationship there not ready for." She said. "Shelby I know how I feel about you. We have known each other for a while. I'm not going to share you with someone else." He said firmly. Shelby stood up. "Well then I guess I can't see you anymore then." She said and walked off. Taker looked at Jeff. Jeff got up and stalked off. He had thought Shelby had feelings for him. Guess you were wrong Jeff he thought. Taker watched Jeff leave. He pretty much felt like Jeff he wanted Shelby to himself, but he could see she wasn't ready for a commitment right now. Guess he would have to play this one by ear. He wasn't about to issue an ultimatum that drove her away.

                                                                  Brock and Trish arrived at the arena. "I'm going to find Shelby." Trish said. "Okay. I'll catch up with her later." Brock said. He kissed Trish and went to look for Jeff he wanted to find out what had happened with his talk he had with Shelby. 

                                                                        Trish found Shelby in the Video trailer. "Hey girl." She said "Hey Trish. What's up?" Shelby said. Trish was positively glowing. Trish held out her hand and showed her the ring Brock gave her. "He asked me to marry him." Trish said. Shelby hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Trish." Shelby said.  "Thanks girl. This is the first time in my life I have been at peace it's like I was just waiting for Brock." She said. "Brocks a great guy, and your wonderful. You're both very lucky." Shelby said. "Shelby what happened with you and Jeff?" Trish asked. "According to him we can't see each other no more if I want to be friends with Taker too." Shelby said sadly. She told Trish what had happened. "That dumb idiot. What the hell is wrong with him?" Trish said. "What did Taker say?" she asked. "Nothing he just sat there." Shelby said. Trish gave her a hug. "Don't worry Jeff will come around. He is just mad right now. He wants you to himself and don't understand that your not ready for that." Trish said. "He should understand. I told him that." Shelby said. "Honey men have selective hearing." Trish said laughing. Shelby grinned. "I guess your right." Shelby said. "I gotta go, Brock will be around after while." Trish said. "Okay. I'll see you later." Shelby said.

                                                                          Brock found Jeff in the locker room and one look at his face told Brock how it went. "What happened?" Brock asked.  "She dumped me." Jeff said. Brock frowned he found that hard to believe. "What happened that don't sound like Shelby." Brock said. Jeff sat down and explained what had happened. "Jeff that was just plain dumb on your part you didn't give her a choice. Shelby is not ready for a serious relationship. Do you know how long I've loved Trish, a long time. I had to watch her date other guys, but I knew she wasn't ready to have a serious relationship. So I was her friend until I knew she was ready." Brock said. "I'm sorry Brock. I just can't sit around and watch her with other guys." Jeff said sighing. "Well then you're the one losing out, don't blame this on Shelby. This is your doing." Brock said. Jeff just turned around and walked off.

                                                                          Brocks match against Triple H had been going well until Ric flair had decided to interfere. He had snuck up and bashed Brock in the head with a chair allowing Triple H to get the pin. Brock was fit to be tied. Trish sat in the room while he was checked out. The medic told him he didn't have a concussion. He just had a headache and a big lump on the back of his head. "Honey are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked. "Yes baby. I'm fine. Triple H won't be though when I get a hold of him." Brock said. 

                                                                      Brock headed to the cafeteria. He figured her would grab a bite and relax for a while he waited for Trish. He grabbed a sandwich and went to set down. He seen Shelby in the corner drinking coffee and staring off into space like she was somewhere else. "Hey little girl." He said setting down beside her. "Hey Brock." Shelby said. "That was a sneaky stunt you pulled this morning sneaking off like that." He said. "I didn't fell like listening to any bitching." She said. "Somebody's in a bad mood." Brock said. "Well I had a bad week Brock and an even worse day." She said. "Yea I talked to Jeff he's being stubborn." Brock said. Shelby shrugged she wasn't in the mood to talk about Jeff. "Trish told me you two are getting married. Congratulations." Shelby said. Brock smiled. "Thanks. I've never been so happy." He said. "Yea, Trish told me the same thing." Shelby said. "Have you two set a date?" Shelby asked. "Yeas as a matter of fact in two days. Jeff said we could get married at his home in North Carolina. We're heading to Charlotte tomorrow. I don't see why we should wait." Brock said. "That's great. Are you two going on a honeymoon?" Shelby asked. "Yes, Vince is giving us a month off. We're going to Visit Trish's parents and mine. Then were going to spend the rest of the time at my home in Minnesota." Brock said. Shelby looked down. Damn they was going be gone a whole month. She was going to miss having Trish around. "You might want to find one of the other girls to room with, me and Trish will be rooming together in Charlotte." Brock said. That was it. Shelby felt like he was pushing her away from Trish and it made her mad. "Brock I don't have to have a roommate. I am perfectly capable of staying by myself." She snapped. Brock could see she was mad, but hell if he knew why. "Come on. I'll walk you down to the medic. You need to get that tetanus shot." He said. Shelby stood up. "Brock if I wanted a damn shot I would have went and got one quit telling me what to do!" she yelled at him. Everybody in the cafeteria was staring including Taker who had just walked in.  Damn that little girl is in a temper he thought. "Shelby get your ass in gear, you will get that shot." Brock said calmly. "No I won't!" she said. Brock stood up and hoisted Shelby on his shoulder. "Brock Lesner you put me down right now!" She yelled. Brock just carried her out of the cafeteria and down to the medic room. He dumped her in one of the chairs. "She needs a tetanus shot." He told the medic. The medic got the shot ready. "Arm or hip." He asked. "Arm. She is going to have enough problems sitting anyway if she keeps up the attitude." Brock said. Shelby turned red and glared at him. The medic rolled up her sleeve and gave her the shot. Shelby got up and walked out the room, Brock followed her. "Are you through with the temper tantrum?" he asked. Shelby turned around and punched him right in the stomach. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. Brock was stunned; damn that little brat packed a mean wallop. Shelby turned and started to walk away when Brock grabbed her and pushed her face down on a table in the hallway. "Brock let me go!" she screamed. Brock held her down with one and proceeded to bust her ass with the other. "Oww!" she yelled. Brock continued to bring his hand down on her ass while she kicked and screamed. "Dammit Brock stop!" she yelled. Brock didn't stop though. He kept right on smacking her bottom until she quit struggling and her tears started. He gave her three more smacks then pulled her up. She looked up at Brock with tears streaking her face. "That hurt asshole." She said. It's supposed to and keep that lip up and you'll get some more." He said. "I don't know who you think you are, nobody's ever done that to me before." She said angrily. "Yea well you're long over due if you ask me." He said. "Stay away from me Brock." Shelby said and turned and left. Brock sighed. It was turning out to be a long day. He was pretty sure Trish wasn't going to be to happy with him either.


	16. chapter 16

                                                                        Trish was looking at Brock like he had lost his mind. "You did what?" she screamed. "Well Trish she was acting like a brat. She punched me in the stomach." Brock said. "Oh and I suppose she really hurt you?" Trish asked. Brock sat down on his bed. "Look Trish that's not really the point." Brock said. "I guess you didn't take into account the fact she was attacked last night, or that Jeff hurt her today by acting like a fool, or that me and her ended  a part of our relationship last night. Hell I would be a little moody too." Trish said. Brock looked down. "I guess I could have handled it a little better than I did." He said. Trish sighed. She sat down beside Brock. "You didn't hurt her did you?" Trish asked. "Trish I cant believe you would ask me that. I smacked her bottom with my hand. I didn't beat her with a two by four. I would never hurt her." Brock said. "Is she back from the arena yet?" Trish asked. "I don't know." Brock said. Trish tried to call her phone but there was no answer. "Trish I will talk to her in the morning I promise. Let her cool off tonight she was pretty mad." Brock said.

                                                                   Jeff sat at the bar drinking. He thought about Shelby and ordered another drink. To hell with her, he was doing fine partying with a different woman every night before he met her. He spotted a sexy looking little number out on the dance floor. He went up to her. "Want to dance baby?" he said. She slid her arms around him and started moving her hips against his. "Aren't you Jeff Hardy?" she asked. "Yea." He said and pulled her closer. To hell with Shelby she wasn't the only woman in the world.

                                                                  Shelby sat on the ground outside the arena with her back propped against the building. She lit the cigarette and took a draw. She thought about how fucked up the day had been. A few tears ran down her face. She didn't notice the car sitting in the parking lot, it was too dark and she wasn't paying attention. Eric sat in that car watching her. Soon bitch he thought.

                                                                     Taker walked out the back door to the arena. Damn it was cold tonight he thought. He seen a car start up and pull out. Another late leaver he thought. He started to his truck when he seen the glow of a cigarette against the building. He walked over. It was Shelby sitting against the wall.  "You know cigarettes will kill ya." He said. "I don't smoke but after a day like today I figured it was a good time to start." She said. He heard her sniffing like she was crying. He sat down beside her. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks." She said. He reached over and wiped a tear off her cheek. There going to freeze on your face tonight." He said. She ran the back of her hand over her face trying to wipe them away. Taker Pulled a Bandana out of his pocket and gently wiped her face. "Blow." He said handing her the bandana. Shelby noisily blew her nose. Taker grinned you know ya got it bad when you watch her blow her nose and think it's cute. "Come on its freezing out here. Come back to my room and you can tell me all about your horrible day." He said. Shelby looked at him. "I promise I aint going to try nothing, just friends." He said. Shelby took the hand he offered. He helped her up and took the cigarette pack she had in her hand. "Let's ditch this okay?" he said. She nodded and he tossed them. Taker walked her to her car and shut the door as she got in. "Ill see ya in a few." He said.

                                                                            Shelby found herself in Mark's room setting on his couch. "Take ya a hot shower Darlin. You'll feel better." He said. Yea right she thought get naked in the next room from a man you find incredibly sexy. But "Okay." Was what came out of her mouth. Taker handed her a dead man inc. shirt and some boxers. She went in the bathroom and showered letting the hot water wash over her. God it felt good. When she got out she did feel better. She put on the shirt which came well below her knees and laughed. The boxers were also huge but she knotted the waist so they would stay up. She combed the tangles out of her hair and put it in two braids.  Taker grinned when he seen her she looked adore able. "You look like you're about 12." He said teasing her. "Gee thanks just what a women wants to hear." She said. "Come on I ordered us some food." He said. Shelby went and sat down. He had ordered steaks and salad. She demolished the food. She hadn't eaten all day and didn't realize how hungry she was. Hey got threw and Taker led her over to the couch. They sat there a minute. "Okay tell me why you were sitting outside the arena crying." Taker said. "Well first thing was I had to tell Trish last night we couldn't ya know be together no more. Brock told me he was going to ask Trish to marry him. I knew we were going to have to stop what we were doing. Everybody acts like I'm just supposed to say okay it was no big deal. Like it was just cheap sex or something. But it wasn't. I really care about Trish and it hurts. Then Jeff came down today acting like a jerk. I really care about him I thought we were friends. He's acting like some big jerk making demands of me and now he won't even speak to me. Taker put his arm around her she was really wound up. Then Brock came up to me and told me to find another roommate that Trish would be rooming with him. Like he was afraid I was going to jump her bones and seduce her or something, He couldn't wait to get her away from me. Then he told me he was taking me to get a tetanus shot cause I cut my arm, didn't ask me told me. Carried me down there like I was two or something and made me get a shot. I was still mad and I punched him in the stomach and he..." She trailed off. "He what? Darlin." Taker asked. "He hit me." She whispered. "He what!" Taker yelled. Shelby jumped. "Where did he hit ya? Are ya hurt?" He boomed at her. Taker found it hard to believe Brock would hit her. Brock didn't seem like the type to hit a woman. He looked Shelby over to see if she was okay. "Calm down Taker he didn't punch me or nothing." She said looking embarrassed. "Where did he hit you?" Taker asked. "On my butt." She whispered turning red. Taker couldn't help it. He started laughing. Shelby looked up angry. "Well I'm glad you find this so funny." She said. "I'm sorry Shelby. When you said he hit you. I knew Brock didn't seem like the type to hit a woman. He tanned your hide did he?" Taker asked. Shelby pulled away from him and crossed her arms angrily. "Don't be mad. Sorry Shelby but I seen ya. You were acting like a brat. I would have done the same thing." He said. "Men are nothing but Neanderthals." Shelby snapped. "Aw darlin don't be mad. I don't make no excuses for the kind of man I am. I'm from a different era honey when men were men and women were women. I aint going to apologize for the way I am. At least you know ahead of time." He said grinning. "You are so not cute." She said. Taker hauled her onto his lap. "You have had a bad day little one." He said. He kissed her forehead and cuddled her on his lap. She felt her anger at him melting away. She sighed. Neanderthal or not it sure felt good lying in his lap with his big arms around her. Shelby laid her head on his chest and went promptly to sleep. Poor little thing was exhausted. He picked her up and put her in one of the beds and covered her up. He went over and climbed into the other. Damn if she wasn't worming her way into his heart and Taker didn't know if he liked it or not. He knew one thing though it meant nothing but trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

                                                                        Shelby woke up with a start. She looked at the time. It was 8:30. She looked over and seen Taker sleeping on his bed with the covers tangled around his legs. She smiled and got up. She slipped her clothes on. She went over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek. Taker opened his eyes. "Sneaking out darlin?" he asked. "No I got to go do something and I got to get packed too." She said. "Thanks for being so sweet last night." She said. Taker grinned. "Yea just don't spread it around. You'll ruin my bad reputation." He said. She laughed. "Your secrets safe with me." Shelby said. "I'll see you later." She said "Bye Darlin." Taker said.

                                                                         Shelby knocked at the door. Trish opened the door. "Shelby I was worried about you when I didn't hear from you last night." Trish said. "Sorry I was having a bad night. Listen we need to get together on this wedding thing. Brock was telling me it was in two days at Jeff's place." Shelby said. "Yea, I hope that's not going to be a problem for you since you two are having problems." Trish said. "No, I'll just ignore the jerk." Shelby said. "Umm listen I need to talk to your idiot boyfriend. Do you mind?" Shelby asked. "No. He's asleep but get him up. He needs to get packed anyway. I'm going to run downstairs for some coffee. I'll be back in a while." Trish said. Hope they don't kill each other Trish thought as she left. Shelby went over to the bed. Brock was asleep in the middle of the bed on his back. Shelby got on the bed and bent over and kissed him on the head. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She said. Brock looked up and smiled. "Stealing kisses while I sleep?" Brock asked.  "Yea you're a lot nicer while your sleeping." She said. "Still mad?" he asked. "No, not really." She said. "Care to tell me why you were so pissed yesterday. I know it wasn't over a damn shot." Brock said. "I feel like your pushing me away from Trish like you don't want me around anymore." She said. Brock sat up and put his arm around her. "If I did or said anything to make you feel that way I'm sorry. I would never do that." Brock said. "I know I was just feeling kind of down yesterday anyway everything just hit me at once." Shelby said. Brock hugged her. "Friends?" he asked. "Yea. Friends." She said. "Good cause we're booked right next to each other on the flight to Charlotte." He said laughing. Shelby grinned. "I gotta go get packed see ya later." She said. "Bye little girl." Brock said.

                                                                      Shelby walked down the isle of the plane toward her seat. Oh great Jeff was seated right behind them and was sitting with Stacey Keibler. She looked at the two of them. They were sitting there with their heads together talking and laughing. Big dumb jerk she thought. She walked past them ignoring them and plopped down beside Brock and Trish. "Hey guys." She said. "Hey girl." Trish said. Hey Shelby." Brock said. Her and Trish discussed the wedding on the flight. Trish wanted her to be the maid of honor for her. "I would love too." Shelby said.  It was to be a small wedding. Jeff would be there and Vince. A few of Trish's friends were coming in as well as a few of Brocks friends but that was it. Her and Trish made plans to go shopping for a dress that afternoon. Shelby sat there listening to Jeff and Stacey carry on. She wanted to go back there and smack them both. Better she found out now what kind of guy Jeff was now she guessed.

                                                                      The next two days passed in a blur between work and getting ready for Trish and Brock's wedding things were crazy. Trish and Shelby were in a spare bedroom. Shelby was helping Trish get ready. "You look beautiful." Shelby said. Trish looked in the mirror. "I guess I'll do." She said laughing. "You look stunning yourself. Jeff's eyes are going to pop out of his head." Trish said. "He only has eyes for Stacey now. At least he didn't bring her today." Shelby said. "He better not bring that bimbo to my wedding." Trish said. They both started laughing. "You ready." Shelby asked. "Yes." Trish said. They heard the music start. "Let's go friend." Shelby said. Trish grabbed Shelby's hand and squeezed it. Shelby smiled at her. "Let's go." She said.

                                                                       Trish made her was down the isle on Vince's arm. She seen Brock standing there looking so handsome she thought she would never be this happy again. Vince walked her to Brock and he took her hand. Trish listened to the minister as he talked but her eyes were on Brock. She seen the love in his eyes and it took her breath away. She was aware of saying I do and Brock saying it too, but everything else was fuzzy. Brock pulled her to him and kissed her. It took her breath away.  She was finally where she supposed to be.

                                                                     Shelby hugged Brock and Trish. "You guys were great." She said. Jeff came over. "Trish you look beautiful." He said. "Thanks Jeff." Trish said. "Hey Jeff." Shelby said. Jeff completely ignored her. Shelby had enough of his shit. She turned around and walked out the front door. "Jeff…." Brock began. "No, let me handle this." Trish said. "Jeff why don't you stop acting like a two year old that's not getting their way. Shelby hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. Your being a first class jerk." Trish said. Jeff hung his head. She was right. His pride was hurt but that was no reason to act like he had been. He decided to go find Shelby and apologize. 

                                                                   Shelby had decided to go for a walk. She headed for the path that lead down to a little lake. It was a pretty nice day out, not to cold. She was walking along when she felt a hand across her mouth. "Thought you was safe huh Bitch?" a voice said. Shelby knew the voice it was Eric Bishoff. He started dragging her toward the woods.


	18. chapter 18

                                                                         Jeff came out the door looking for Shelby. He started toward the lake. He heard a scream coming from the woods. Jeff took off running.

                                                                          Eric slapped Shelby. "Scream again and you'll regret it." He said. "So what is your big plan Eric? What is the point of this?" Shelby said struggling in his grip. "I'm going to do what Rosy and Jamel didn't get a chance to finish. When I'm through with you there won't be any thing left for Jeff or Taker to fight over." He said laughing. Shelby tried to get away but he had her hands pinned behind her back. "Bitch you fucked up my life and you going to pay." Eric said dragging her deeper in the woods. Shelby screamed again hoping someone would hear.

                                                                          Jeff heard the screaming again. He was closer. He dialed Brock on his cell phone and told him what was happening. "Call the police." Jeff told him. Brock hung up and did just that and then ran out the door.

                                                                          "I guess this is far enough since nobody even knows you're gone." Eric said. He took some rope out of his pocket and started tying her hands together. "You're a sick bastard Eric." Shelby said. "Your about to find out how sick." Eric said laughing. Shelby's eyes widened. Jeff was coming up behind Eric with a big tree limb in his hand. He brought it down on Eric's head. Eric fell out cold. Jeff hit him once more. "Just wanted to be sure." He said. He bent down and untied Shelby's hand. Shelby leaped into his arms the minute she was free. "Hey it's okay baby." Jeff said holding her. He sat there just holding her till the police and Brock came running up. "Are you okay Shelby?" Brock asked. "Yes thanks to Jeff." She said still holding on to him. The police were dragging Eric off. "Jeff how did you know I was in trouble. Shelby asked. "I followed you out to apologize for being a jerk and I heard you scream." He said. Shelby pulled his head down to her and kissed him deeply. Jeff opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her warm mouth. Their tongues dueled together as Jeff held her in his lap. Brock cleared his throat. They both looked up and grinned. "Let's get her back to the house, Trish is probably worried sick." Brock said.

                                                                      "Are you sure? You know we can postpone our trip?" Trish asked for the 5th time. "I'm sure. I'm fine. Eric's in jail. I'll be okay." Shelby said. "She's staying here with me tonight. I'll take care of her." Jeff said. "You two go on and have a good time." Shelby said. Brock pulled her into a hug. "If you need us call us, okay?" he said. "Yes sir." She said smiling. "Trish hugged her. "I'm going to miss you." She said. "I'm going to miss you too. Now get out of here." She said. Brock and Trish got in there car waving to them. Jeff took her hand. Shelby looked up at him. "I love you girl." He said. She reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I love you too." She said.

                                                                       Taker called her while her and Jeff were eating dinner. "Darlin are you all right. Vince told me what happened." He said. "I'm fine Jeff conked him on the head before he could do anything." She said. "Good I was worried about you." He said. They talked a few more minutes and Shelby made plans to meet him for breakfast. When she hung up she looked at Jeff. "Taker is my friend. I hope you're not going to get nuts about this." She said. "Shelby I was wrong before. I love you and you love me. I'm not going to try and keep you away from your friends." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

                                                                  Shelby stepped out of the shower. Her stomach was full of nervous excitement. She had made a decision today. She was ready to move on with Jeff. She wanted him in every way and seen no reason to wait. She dried off and brushed her hair out. Won't need any clothes Shelby she told herself. She walked down the hall to Jeff's room and opened the door. Jeff was lying there watching TV in his boxers. He looked up and seen Shelby and his eyes about popped out of his head. "Shelby what the hell are you doing?" he asked. Shelby smile at him. "What do you think I'm doing standing in your doorway with no clothes on Jeff?" she asked. "Umm. Oh I know you didn't bring any extra clothes you need to borrow some right?" he asked. "Nope. Jeff that's not it." She said grinning. "You get one more guess Jeff." She said. He sat there just staring. "No more guesses Jeff?" Shelby said moving into the room. Jeff looked at her beautiful body all he could think was he wanted to grab her and thrust his now rock hard erection into that sweet pussy. "I want you to make love to me." She whispered as she bent close to his ear. 


	19. chapter 19

_Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. Hope you had a wonderful holiday. It's back to work for me today my vacation is over. So updates will be a little slower._

_                                                                     Jeff's mouth went dry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Shelby are you sure, because once I touch you baby, I aint going to be able to stop." He said. Shelby leaned down to his lips and kissed him softly. "I'm sure Jeff." She said. Jeff pulled her down on the bed and kissed her hard. Plunging his tongue in her warm and willing mouth. He moved his lips down her body devouring her with his lips and tongue. Shelby moaned under his torturous assault. He set fires wherever his lips touched. Jeff latched on to her nipple and sucked and lavished it with his tongue. "Jeff." Shelby moaned grabbing his hair. Jeff moved to the other one giving it the same attention. Jeff ran his tongue down her belly licking a slow agonizing path to her wet folds. He teased her with his tongue flicking her swollen nub with his tongue. Shelby was whimpering and clawing at him. "You want me baby?" he said. "YES!" she screamed. Jeff lowered his head once more and entered her wet center with his tongue. Moving in and out of her quickly. He took his thumb and rubbed her nub while he used his tongue to enter her. "Baby I'm coming!" Shelby moaned. "Come on sweetie, come for me." Jeff said. Shelby tangled her hands in Jeff's hair as her body went over the edge. Jeff lapped up her sweet juices like they were honey. Jeff kicked off his boxers and moved up to position his self between her legs. He looked in her eyes. " I been wanting to do this for so long Shelby." He said. 'Put you legs over my shoulder." He said. Shelby lifted her legs and did what he said. He pushed his erection in her wet hot center groaning with pleasure. "Jeff!" Shelby screamed. "Oh girl you're so wet and tight." Jeff moaned. Jeff moved slowly at first savoring the feeling of being so tightly sheathed by her warm folds. He picked up the pace pivoting in and out of her center hard and fast. Shelby was moaning and gripping him with her legs the feeling was just too much for him. "Jeff I'm coming!" She screamed. He went over the edge when he felt her walls tighten around his hard member. "Oh God Shelby. Damn girl, I'm coming." He moaned. He kept moving emptying his passion deep in her center. Jeff slowed and finally stopped and gently lowered her legs down. He bent and kissed her gently on her lips. "I love you girl." He said. "I love you too Jeff." Shelby said. He rolled to the side and pulled her close to him. Shelby lay beside him playing with his nipple piercing. "Your so sexy." She said smiling. Jeff hugged her and smiled. "You're pretty hot you're self." He said. "Shelby this is not a one night stand girl, I want you forever you know." He said. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Its hard for me to trust people Jeff, but I do trust you." She said. He kissed her. "You can trust me Shelby I love you." He said. She watched him as he drifted off to sleep. She gently brushed his hair out of his face. "I do love you Jeff." She whispered before she fell asleep_

                                                                          Shelby woke up and looked over. Jeff was still sleeping. She kissed him and got up to go get dressed. She went down to her room and put her clothes on. She had to meet Taker in a hour and she had to go pack her stuff they was heading to Virginia next. She got her stuff together and walked back down to Jeff's room. He was lying there awake. "Hey." She said. "Hey baby." He said smiling. She came and set beside him. She kissed him on the lips. "I got to go, I'll see you on the flight." She said. "Shelby I want us to start rooming together." He said. She looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yea baby I'm sure." He said. "Well in that case you got yourself a roommate." She said.  

                                                         Shelby went into the restaurant and seen Taker at a table. She went over and kissed his cheek. "Morning." She said. "Mornin Darlin. You okay." He said looking her over. "Yea. I'm fine." She said setting down. They ordered breakfast and she told Taker about the wedding. "You look different Shelby." Taker said suddenly. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You look happy." he said. "Taker I got to tell you something." She said. Taker had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. "Me and Jeff we…I mean we're together now." She said looking down. Shelby was afraid he was going to blow up. She had come to care for him and didn't want to lose him as a friend. Taker sat there fighting the need to break something. But then a weird thing happened he realized he cared more about her feelings than his. So this is what being really in love is all about he thought. He realized all those others hadn't really been love. Shelby was still sitting there waiting for him to blow up. Taker lifted her chin with his hand. He looked in her eyes. God he loved her and his heart was breaking in a million pieces. "I'm happy as long as your happy little one." He said. Shelby looked at him and smiled. "Really?" she said. "Yes Darlin as long as he makes you happy. I'm your friend no matter what. Okay?" he said. Shelby got up and hugged him. "I do love you Taker." She said Just not the way I want you too he thought. "Darlin do me a favor?" Taker said. "What?" she asked. "Call me Mark, okay?" He said. "Nobody calls you Mark." She said. "Only special people call me Mark." He said kissing her gently. She smiled and hugged him again. "Okay Mark." She said. They finished eating and Shelby told him she had to go. "I'll see you soon" she said waving to him. Taker watched her go. Damn I need a drink he thought. On second thought a lot of drinks.

                                                                         Shelby got on the plane and started looking for Jeff. She seen him standing talking to Stacey. All of a sudden Stacey hauled off and slapped him and walked off. "What the hell was that all about?" she asked Jeff. "I told her about you and me and she didn't take it too well." Jeff said rubbing his face. She set down. "You guys just went out a few times didn't you? Shelby asked. "Yea but she's a drama queen. Don't worry about it baby." He said sitting down next to her. Shelby reached over and kissed him long and hard. "Mmm Baby, keep that up and I'll set you on my lap and take you right here." Jeff said. Shelby grinned. "Okay I'll leave you alone till we get to a nice private hotel room." She said. Jeff pulled her against him. "I can't wait." He said. Shelby smiled and took his hand. She didn't know it was possible to be this happy.

                                                                         __


	20. chapter 20

                                                                           The last Three weeks had gone by in a flash. Things seemed to be falling into place for Shelby. She had never been so happy. "Girl I'll be so glad when you get back I miss you." She told Trish. "I miss you too, that's why we're coming back early. We'll meet you in New York in a couple of days." Trish said. Shelby squealed. "I'm so glad Trish." She said. Taker looked over at Shelby amused. They were having lunch together when Trish called. "Brock wants to talk to you." Trish said. "Hey little girl." Brock said. "Hey Brock." Shelby said. "I heard you yelling on the other side of the room. I take you'll be glad to see your buddy." Brock said amused. "I'll be glad to see you too." She said. "Yea I kind of miss you too. Hey is Jeff treating you right?" he asked. "Yes, He is wonderful." Shelby said. "Well he better or deal with me." Brock said. "I'll tell him daddy." She said teasing Brock. "Smart ass." He said laughing. "We got to go baby. We'll see you in a few days." Brock said. "Okay bye." Shelby said. "They coming back early?" Taker asked. "Yes, I'm so glad I miss both of them." Shelby said. "I got to get back to work. Thanks for lunch." Shelby said kissing him on the cheek. "Anytime Darlin." Taker said. There was no doubt Jeff was making her happy Taker thought.

                                                                         Jeff came up behind Shelby and grabbed her. She laughed and squirmed around to face him. "Hey handsome." She said kissing him. "Hey yourself." He said. "Guess what?" she asked. "What?" Jeff said. "Brock and Trish are coming back early." She said. "That's great baby." Jeff said. "Listen I got to drive on to Albany tonight. I got an autograph session early in the morning, so I got to be there early." He said. "Want me to go with you?" Shelby asked. "No that's a long drive. You sleep tonight and catch a flight out in the morning." Jeff said. "Okay but I don't like sleeping without you." She said pouting. "Hey now pull that lip in. I got something for my girl." Jeff said smiling. He held out a small box. "Shelby I want to marry you." He said and pulled the ring out and slid it on her finger. Shelby started crying. "Oh Jeff of course I'll marry you. But you aint in a big rush are you. I would like to take it kind of slow." She said. "Baby take all the time in the world. I just want the world to know you're my girl." He said kissing her. "Now dry up those tears sweetie." Jeff said. "Okay." She said smiling. "I got to leave after my match. I'll see you in Albany." He said. Kissing her once more. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." Jeff said. Shelby walked off humming life was perfect.

                                                                       Shelby sat in Taker's room watching movies with him. "Aint it beautiful?" she asked Taker showing him the ring. "Yea Darlin. It is." He said smiling at her happiness. "Mark I never thought I could be so happy." she said. "Shelby you derserve to be happy. You're a special girl." Taker said. Shelby leaned against Taker and he wrapped his arm around her. "Mark you are so sweet. I don't know what I'd do without you." Shelby said. "You'll never have to find out." He said. Shelby snuggled up next to him and started watching the movie again.

                                                                            The first thing Shelby did when she got into Albany was find Jeff. He was asleep in their room. Shelby grinned and jumped on the bed. Jeff jumped about two feet in the air. Shelby fell over laughing. Jeff rolled over and pinned her. "Think that's funny Huh?" he asked. "Yea." She said still laughing. Jeff grinned at her and kissed her. "I missed you last night." She said. "Me too sweetie. I love the way you cuddle up beside me every night." Jeff said. "Hey want to go out tonight? We haven't gone dancing in along time, just you and me?" Jeff asked. "Sure sounds great." She said. Jeff rolled over on his back and pulled her on top of him. "How about some lovin baby? I missed you so bad last night." Jeff said. "Well gee I don't know, I'm awfully tired." Shelby said.  Jeff looked up and seen the laughter in her eyes. "I'm not that tired." She said grinning. "You'll be tired when I get through." He said pulling her head down to his.

                                                                       Shelby wondered around in the store looking for something to read. She had the day off and was looking for a good book to get into. Jeff had another autograph session this afternoon. She finally picked a book and headed back into the lobby. "Shelby!" a voice yelled. She turned around. It was Trish. She ran over and threw her arms around Trish. "Damn girl, your back early." She said. "We got an earlier flight." Trish said. "I missed you." Shelby said. "Girl I missed you too." Trish said. Brock came around behind Shelby and grabbed her. "Hey little girl, you miss me too?" he asked. Shelby turned around and jumped in his arms. "Yea I did you big bully." she said laughing. Brock hugged her and set her down. "You girls go have lunch. I know you got a million things to talk about." Brock said. The girls laughed. "I'll see you in a little while." Trish said kissing him. "Okay babe." He said. He kissed Shelby. "See ya." Brock said. Trish grabbed Shelby's hand and pulled her toward the restaurant. "Come on we got a lot of catching up to do." Trish said.

                                                                         "I can't believe he asked you to marry him. That's great Shelby." Trish said. "I can't either. We're not in any big hurry though. I want to take my time." Shelby said. "Well don't rush girl you'll know when your ready." Trish said. "What about Taker?" Trish asked. "You know Trish when I first came here; I had the worse crush on him. I idolized him when I was a kid. But now that I know him he has become a very close friend. He's wonderful. We go out together, watch movies together. He's like a buddy I hang out with. He's so sweet tome." Shelby said. "jeff don't mind?" Trish asked. "No, he has totally changed about that. He knows I love him." Shelby said. "So how's the sex?" Trish said giggling. "It's great, Jeff is wonderful." Shelby said grinning.  "Shelby I'm so glad you're happy." Trish said. "Trish if I get any happier I'll explode." She said laughing.

                                                                    Taker sat at the bar in the restaurant watching Shelby. "Ya know you should at least attempt to hide how you fell it's written all over your face." Someone said. Taker turned around. "Stacey what do you want?" he said. "Taker it's obvious your in love with her." Stacey said setting down beside him. "Go away." He growled. "Why don't you go after her if you want her? She's not married yet." Stacey said. "Because she loves Jeff and she's happy." Taker said. "Ahh morals. I like that. Let's just hope they keep you warm on those cold winter night." Stacey said slyly. "Stacey get the hell away from me." Taker said. Stacey got up. "I'm going, just remember she aint married yet, you still got time." Stacey said and walked off. Taker stared after her. What the hell was her interest in all of this he thought.


	21. chapter 21

                                                                        Shelby had asked Brock and Trish to come to the club with them. But Trish said they were to tired. So Shelby and Jeff went. Shelby held on to Jeff as he grinded against her. God she loved dancing with him. It was so sexual. "Jeff I'm going to sit down and get a drink." She said. "Okay I spotted Andrew at the bar, I'm going to go talk to him." Jeff said. Shelby looked over and seen Andrew, She wondered where Stacey was she had taken to hanging all over him now. Shelby sat down and grabbed her drink. "Hey Shelby." Stacey said. "Hi Stacey." Shelby said wondering what she wanted. Stacey sat down. "I wanted to congratulate you. I heard you and Jeff were engaged." Stacey said. "Thanks. Yea we are." Shelby said. "That's great. I hope you two are very happy." She said. "We are." Shelby said. Stacey seemed sincere Shelby thought. She told Shelby she was dating Andrew and that things seemed to be working out for them. "That's great Stacey." Shelby said. Jeff came up. He nodded at Stacey. "Come On Shelby I'm tired. Let's go back to our room." He said. "We haven't been here long Jeff." I said. "I know, I'm just tired." He said. "Okay baby." I said. Shelby got up and Jeff practically dragged her out of the club. When they got to the car Shelby stopped. "What the hell was that all about?" she asked. "What?" he said. "Well you dragged me out here like a mad man." Shelby said. Jeff pushed her against the car and kissed her hard. "I want you, all that sexy dancing of you're made me hot as hell." He said Nipping at her neck. "Well by all means, let's get back to the room." Shelby said giving him a long kiss. Jeff grinned and opened the door for her. Shelby got in and Jeff came around and got in the drivers side. "Well hurry up Jeff or I'll jump you right here." Shelby said sliding next to him. Jeff grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said starting the car.

                                                                             "Ouch!" Shelby said and Jumped as she felt her ass swatted. She turned around. Taker was standing there with his arms crossed. "What was that for?" she said. "A certain someone is 20 minutes late." He said. She looked at her watch. "Damn I'm sorry Mark. I didn't know it was that late. Shelby said. "Lunch at 1:00 remember?" he said. "I was just out here thinking." Shelby said. "Must be really deep, if it made you forget lunch with your favorite person." Taker said grinning. Shelby rolled her eyes. "What a ego." She said laughing. "So what's got ya so deep in thought Darlin?" Taker asked. Shelby thought about the last few months of her life. How everything had changed so quickly. "Me and Jeff been engaged for 6 months now." She said. "Yea… Times flying aint it?" Taker said. "Yea…I think I'm ready to get married. I mean I love him and he loves me… I don't see any reason to wait." Shelby said. "We'll be going back to North Carolina in two months. I thought I would start planning the wedding so we could get married there." Shelby said. "Darlin only you know if you're ready, if you are go for it." Taker said. Shelby smiled up at him. "You're the greatest you know that?" she said. "Yea if that's true why ya making me wait to eat. I'm starving." He said laughing. Shelby hugged him. "Come on big guy let's get you fed before you chew my arm off or something." She said.

                                                                         Shelby got out of the shower and dried off. She slipped a T-shirt on and went in the room. Jeff was lying on the bed watching TV. She went over and climbed in beside him. "Jeff I need to talk to you." She said. "What is it Baby?" he asked pulling her into his arms. "I think I'm ready to get married." She said. Jeff smiled at her. "I thought we would get married when we get to North Carolina. That gives me two months to plan the wedding." She said. "That's fine sweetie. Whatever you want." He said. "Well don't fall over with excitement or nothing." She said. 'Now baby you know I want to marry you. You know there pushing me big time right now. Me and Glen are tag team champions. It's great for my career, but I'm really pushed right now. I'm just tired baby. Whatever plans you make will make me happy, okay?" he said. "Okay I guess." Shelby said pouting a little. "Alright stop that pouting right now." Jeff said. "No." she said Jeff ran his hands under her shirt. "Hmm no panties. Somebody's being a bad girl." He said. He fingered her wet slit till she was squirming and moaning. "Now you stop pouting and I'll give you what you want." Jeff said kissing her. "Mmm Jeff was all she could mutter. Jeff shed his boxers and spread her legs. He pushed his manhood against her opening. "That what you want?" he said. "Yesss Jeff!" she moaned. Jeff entered her and slammed into her hard and fast. Shelby grabbed him and wrapped her legs around him. "Mmm yea baby, you're so hot." Jeff moaned. "Jeff baby, you feel so good." Shelby moaned. Jeff slammed into her over and over. "Mmm Jeff I'm coming baby." She moaned.  Jeff shot into her wet center as she came both of them calling out each others name. Jeff slowed and bent to kiss her. "You are the best Shelby." He said. She smiled up at him. "I think I'm through pouting now." She said. Jeff laughed and kissed her again. "Let's get some sleep baby." He said pulling her into hid arms.

                                                                     "Trish I never knew how much work a wedding is." Shelby said. "Well with us working together we'll have everything done, don't worry." Trish said. They were making out invitations to be mailed. Brock came in the room. "That's all you girl do anymore is fuss over wedding plans." Brock said laughing. "Well Big guy, we got less than a month. I gotta get these invitations out in the next week." Shelby said. "Jeff's sorry ass should be helping you more." Brock said. "He's all wrapped up in his job right now. There really pushing him." Shelby said. He seems really preoccupied lately." Shelby said. "Girl, it's the job and probably wedding jitters and hell we're traveling all the time. Once you guys go on a honeymoon things will calm down and you can relax." Trish said. "Yea your right." Shelby said smiling. Brock came over. "Don't worry Shelby. All this will be over soon and things will calm down. Planning a wedding is hectic." Brock said.  "I know I just can't wait till we're married and all this stress is past." she said. "It won't be long now." Trish said. Shelby nodded she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jeff Hardy.


	22. chapter 22

                                                                        Shelby walked into her and Jeff's room. She heard the shower running. Shelby sat the box of invitations down on the table and kicked off her shoes. She was exhausted. Jeff came out drying his hair. "Hey honey." Shelby said. "Hi." He said. "Jeff could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Yea." He said and sat down. He looked tired. "Is there any thing wrong? You seemed preoccupied lately." Shelby said. "No. I'm just working a lot lately." He said. He looked at the invitations. "What's this?" he asked. "Invitations for the wedding." Shelby said. "Is it time to mail them?" he asked. "I will mail them next week. I just wanted to get them finished up." Shelby said. Jeff nodded. "Listen Shelby I'm meeting some of the guys at the bar down the street for a drink. Do you mind?" he asked. "No honey go ahead." Shelby said. Jeff gave her a quick kiss. "Me and Andrew are going to shoot some pool. I'll see you later." Jeff said. Shelby went and took a shower. She got out and threw on a shirt and some jeans. She was tired but couldn't settle down. She decided to go downstairs and get a bite to eat.

                                                                        Shelby went in the restaurant and found a table. She ordered a burger and some fries  and  pulled out a book she had brought with her to read. Her food arrived and she put her book away. She looked up and seen Andrew come in. "Hey Andrew." She called out. Andrew came over. "Hi Shelby what's up?" he said. "I thought you and Jeff were playing pool tonight?" Shelby said. "Uhh that kind of fell through. I decided to spend some time with Stacey. I came in here to see if she was eating. I guess she's in her room." Andrew said. "Oh Okay." Shelby said. "Well I'll see you later." Andrew said. Shelby smiled. "Okay you and Stacey have fun." She said. Andrew waved and walked out of the restaurant.  "Hey want some company?" Taker said. Shelby looked up smiling. "Of course." She said. Taker sat down. "Where's Jeff?" Taker asked. "He went to a bar with some friends." Shelby said. "Why didn't you go with him?" Taker asked. "I didn't feel up to going out tonight." Shelby said. "Tired huh?" he said. "Yea planning a wedding is something else." She said. Taker ordered his food. "So got a lot left to do?" He asked. "Just mail the invitations. Everything else is pretty much set." She said. "Good maybe you can get some rest, you look tired." Taker said. "Mark I'm fine. Everything will be over in a couple of weeks." She said. Shelby let out a big yawn. "Okay young lady. You're dead on your feet. Let's get you up to your room. I want you to take your ass straight to bed." Taker said. Shelby laughed. "Yes sir." She said.

                                                                     Taker stood at Shelby's door with her. "You go on to bed now, ya hear?" Taker said. Shelby threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "What I do to deserve that?" he said smiling. "Besides Trish you're my best friend in the world. Thank you for being so sweet." She said.  Taker stroked her hair. "Darlin you aint got to thank me. I care about you." He said. Taker kissed her on top of the head, now git." He said pushing her in the door. "Night." She said. "Good night Darlin." Taker said. Shelby shut the door and pulled off her jeans and crawled in the bed. 

                                                                         Shelby woke up and looked the clock. 3:00am. She turned and saw Jeff was sound asleep beside her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Shelby." Jeff said. "I'm sorry Jeff I didn't mean to wake you." She said. "Your the sweetest little girl." He said. Shelby smiled. "Go back to sleep Jeff. You're exhausted." She said. He drew the covers over them and kissed Shelby on the cheek. Shelby watched as he drifted back to sleep. She couldn't wait until they were married and went on there honeymoon. Then they could both relax and enjoy each other.

                                                                     Shelby decided to take a break and went to the cafeteria.  Today had been nothing but a pain. Seemed like every piece of equipment was not working right.  Shelby got some coffee and sat down. "Hey Shelby." Stacey said. "Hi." Shelby said Stacey had become and stayed friendly over the last couple of months. "So how is the wedding plans going?" Stacey asked. "Fine I just got to mail out the invitations and that's about it." Shelby said. Stacey stared at her for a minute. "What's wrong?" Shelby asked. "Nothing. I've got to go." Stacey said suddenly. Shelby watched her leave. What the hell was up with her Shelby thought.


	23. chapter 23

                                                                       Trish was walking down the hallway. She was headed for the ring as she had a match with Victoria in 5 minutes. She seen Jeff talking on his cell phone pacing back and forth. "Listen I know. But I got to do this my own way, okay." Jeff said. Trish frowned he seemed upset. "Just get off my back I'll take care of it." Jeff said and hung up. "What's wrong Jeff?" Trish said. Jeff turned around. "Just a disagreement about the way a match should go with Glen. No big deal." He said. "Relax Jeff you seem so tense lately. You'll be married soon and you and Shelby can go on a nice long honeymoon and relax." Trish said.  "Yea I know." Jeff said. "Are you sure you're alright?" Trish asked. "Yea, just work stress I'll be fine." He said. "Okay then, I'll see you later." Trish said. Jeff leaned against the wall and ran his hand threw his hair. Trish turned back to watch him. He was definitely stressing.

                                                                     Trish and Shelby sat together on the flight to Denver. "Trish there's something wrong with Jeff." Shelby said. "I seen him at the arena and he was really stressing." Trish said. "I have talked to him. He says its nothing. He won't open up to me. I know there's something wrong." Shelby said. "Don't worry he will tell you when he's ready you know how guys are." Trish said. "I guess." Shelby said still worried. "Every time I ask him what's wrong he either says nothing or he seduces me and we end up having sex, which is good. I mean Jeff is great in bed. But I feel like he is using sex to avoid talking." Shelby said. "Well if you're having great sex there can't be too much wrong." Trish said laughing. "Yea I guess your right." Shelby said.

                                                                        Shelby went to her and Jeff's room. He had left her a not saying he would see her at the arena tonight. Shelby sighed. She wondered where he was at now. She walked down the hall to Taker's room and knocked on the door. "Hey darling." Taker said when he seen who it was. "Mark can I get a ride with you to the arena tonight?" Shelby asked. "Sure, but don't you have a rental?" he asked. "Yea, but Jeff's got it and he left a note saying he would meet me at the arena so I'm kind of stuck." Shelby said. Taker frowned. Sounded like Jeff was acting like a prick.  "Get that look off your face Mark, I mean he knew I could get a ride with you or Trish." Shelby said. Taker didn't say anything. "SO where is he anyway?" Taker asked. "Well…. I don't really know he didn't say." She said looking away from Taker. Taker decided he was going to have a long talk with the boy. He saw that Shelby was upset but trying not to show it. "How about I order us something from room service? You must be hungry?" Taker said.  "No thanks. I think I'll just go take a nap or something." Shelby said. Taker picked her up and set her in his room and shut the door. "I aint taking no for a answer." He said. Shelby crossed her arms looking angry. "I said no." She said. "I got some rope in here somewhere. I can always tie you to the chair and feed ya my self." He said staring her down. She stared back at him and all of a sudden she started laughing. "You are bossy as hell." she said still laughing. "Lucky for you you're cooperating, or you would have to see my nasty side." He said smiling. Shelby jumped up in a chair and grabbed his shoulders and put her nose right to his. "I aint scared of you." She said. "Well you should be. I'll put that cute little ass of yours across my knee in a heart beat." Taker said. Shelby swallowed hard. Damn he looked serious. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You wouldn't do that Mark, cause I love you." She said pulling back and smiling at him. Taker's heart lurched painfully in his chest. God he wished she meant those words a different way. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Yea well if ya love me quit arguing with me all the time and do like I tell ya." He said gruffly. Shelby smiled. "Yes Mark. Order dinner. I'm starving." She said smiling sweetly. "That's better." He said setting down on the floor. Shelby laughed and flopped on his bed and turned on the TV. She smiled as she watched Mark. He always put her in a happy mood.

                                                                        Taker walked in the arena with her. "If ya need a ride tonight, let me know." He said. "Okay. And thanks for lunch and the ride and well everything." Shelby said. "Anytime Darlin." Taker said. Shelby went to work. She would find Jeff later.

                                                            Shelby was taking a break when her cell rang. It was the caterers for the wedding. She spent the next thirty minutes arguing with them. They had got the menu all wrong and wanted to keep it that way instead of doing what she wanted. She finally got them straightened out and got off the phone. She had a killer headache now. She decided to go find Jeff she had to mail the invitations tomorrow and she wanted him to go over them and make sure they hadn't forgotten anybody. She poped a couple of Advil and took off to look for Jeff.


	24. cahpter 24

                                                                       Shelby found Jeff in his dressing room. "We should have just eloped; these wedding plans are giving me a migraine." Shelby said. "Shelby we got to talk." Jeff said sitting there not really looking at her. Shelby felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. He looked so serious. "What is it Jeff?" she asked. "I can't marry you." He said. Shelby looked for some sign of a joke or something but he looked up at her and was dead serious. "Why?" she said feeling slightly sick. "I got married last month." He said looking down. Shelby felt like she was going to fall. "I live with you Jeff I'm engaged to you, how do you get married with out me knowing?" She said. "Remember we went through Las Vegas for a show. It wasn't that hard." He said. "Who?" she asked the anger clear in her voice. "Stacey." He said looking down. Shelby felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "When were you going to tell me Jeff, you let me go on with these wedding plans you made a fool of me!" She yelled at him. "You were so happy about the wedding I didn't have the heart to tell you." Jeff said. "You got that right, you don't have a heart how could you do this?" she asked. "I fell out of love with you Shelby, I love Stacey. I just didn't know how to tell you." He said. "Wait you've been married to her for a month seeing her longer. You've been sleeping with both of us?" she asked. "Yes, and Stacey's pregnant." He said hanging his head. Shelby put her hand over her mouth. She knew she was going to be sick. Shelby turned and ran from the dressing room down the hall to the women's bathroom. She fell down over the toilet and threw up. How could he do this she thought. She started crying. She felt like her heart was being ripped out. Victoria came in the bathroom and seen her throwing up and crying so hard she couldn't talk.  Shelby threw up 4 times as sobs racked her body. Victoria had ran to get Trish. Trish came in and kneeled down beside Shelby. "Girl what's wrong?" she asked in panic. She had never seen Shelby like this. Shelby was crying so hard she couldn't talk. Trish put her arms around her and rocked her. Taker burst in the bathroom, Victoria had told him something was wrong with Shelby. The scene he took in broke his heart. Trish was holding Shelby rocking her while heartbreaking sobs wracked her body. Taker could feel the pain rolling off of her. "Taker get me a wet towel." Trish said. He went and got a wet towel and gave it to Trish. She wiped Shelby's face and helped her clean up. Shelby's sobs had slowed down some. "Baby tell me what's wrong Trish said. " Ittts  JJJeff." She sobbed. "What about Jeff?" Trish asked as she held Shelby against her. "He married Stacey." She managed to get out through her tears. Trish was in shock. Taker looked on not knowing what the hell was going on. Shelby calmed down some and finally managed to tell them the whole story. "Oh my god you poor baby." Trish said. Taker was seeing red. He was going to kill Jeff. "That lowlife little bastard. I'm going to kill him." Trish said. Shelby started crying again. She didn't know there was this much pain in the world. She curled in a ball and lay there on the floor. "Taker take her back to your dressing room. I got something to do." Trish said. Taker was about to argue with her but he seen the fire in her eyes. "Save some for me." He said. Trish kissed Shelby on the head. "Go with Taker. I'll be back." She said. Taker bent down and picked her up. "Come on darling." He said gently. He carried her back to his dressing room and laid her on the couch. He watched her crying and wished he could take her pain away make it right but he knew he couldn't. "Shelby honey I'm so sorry." He said sitting beside her on the couch rubbing her back. "Mark why did he do that to me I love him so much." She said tears running down her face. "He's a fool Shelby." Taker said. "All those times he said he was with Andrew, he was with her. Andrew covered for them." She said. Taker picked her up and laid her in his lap. She wrapped herself around him trembling. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to make it better so he just sat there and held her. Brock walked in. Trish had sent Victoria and told him to go to Taker's dressing room. Taker put his finger over his lips.  Shelby had cried herself to sleep. He laid her down gently and covered her up with his jacket. He motioned for Brock to step out side the door. They went out. "What the hell is going on?" Brock asked. Taker told him everything that went on that night. Brock punched the wall putting a hole in it. "That fucking bastard, I'll kill him." Brock said. "Yea I feel the same way, but that aint going to help that little girl in there. She's heart broke. I never seen someone cry that hard. She threw up when she found out." Taker said. "Why did he let this go on. He should have told her months ago." Brock said. "Because he a ball less punk." Taker said. Brock shook his head. He knew Shelby must be going through hell. She loved Jeff with all her heart. She was always talking about how wonderful he was and how much she loved him. They went in the dressing room and sat down to wait for Trish each of **them watching over Shelby while she slept.**

_I just want to make clear I'm a big Jeff hardy fan. I'm in no way bashing him, but for the purpose of my story he has to be a heel._


	25. chapter 25

                                                                         Trish stormed into Jeff's  dressing room. He was sitting in a chair talking on the phone. He seen Trish. "I got to go." He said and hung up. YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Trish screamed at him. She hauled back and slapped him in the face. "Trish you need to back off. This is between Shelby and me." He said. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER.? SHE IS THE SWEETEST GENTLEST SOUL IN THE WORLD AND YOU RIPPED HER HEART OUT. DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT MY BUISNESS SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS SHIT TO HER.CHEATING ON HER WITH THAT WHORE AND THEN MARRYING HER!" Trish yelled. "Don't talk about Stacey like that I love her. I'm sorry I hurt Shelby. I'm hurting too." Jeff said. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TALK THAT BITCH IS A WHORE! OH YOUR HURTING HUH, WELL DID YOU THROW UP 4 TIMES OVER THIS SHIT? I DON'T THINK SO.DONT TELL ME ABOUT HOW YOU'RE HURTING YOU LITTLE BITCH. IM GOING TO MAKE SURE TAKER AND BROCK GET YOU LEGALLY IN A MATCH AND WHEN THEY GET THROUGH WITH YOU THERE WONT BE NOTHING LEFT FOR THAT LITTLE SLUT OF YOURS! YOU LOVE STACEY HUH? YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT LOVE YOU LITTLE PUNK! DON'T YOU GO NEAR SHELBY AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Trish screamed at him. Jeff didn't say anything else he just hung his head. Trish spun around and left the room. God she hated him.

                                                                    Trish went to Taker's dressing room. Shelby was sitting between Brock and Taker. She looked horrible. "Come on sweetie. I'm taking you back to our room. You can stay with us." Trish said. "You have a match." Shelby said. "Darlin to hell with our matches. We want to take ya home." Taker said. "I'll wait here with Brock. I'll be fine." She said. Trish looked at her she looked like she could fall apart any second. "Really guys. I'll wait here with Brock till the shows over." She said. Her voice was hoarse from crying. Trish wanted to cry herself to see her friend like that. "Well if you're sure?" Trish said. "I'm up next and then Taker. We'll leave after that." She said. Shelby nodded. Trish came over to her and hugged her. "I'll be back in a while." Trish said. Shelby stood up and went into the bathroom and shut the door. She dialed Vince on her cell phone. "Hello." Vince said. "Hi Vince, its Shelby." Shelby said. "What can I do for you?" Vince said. "I need a 6 months leave of absence." She said. "What's wrong Shelby?" Vince asked. Shelby told him what had happened with Jeff. "Shelby I'm so sorry." Vince said. "I just can't face seeing him everyday right now." She said. "Take all the time you need Shelby, your job will be waiting when you come back." He said. "Thanks Vince." She said. They said bye and she hung up and walked back to Taker's dressing room. Taker had left to get ready for his match. "Are you okay Shelby?" Brock asked. "Yea." She said and sat down staring into space. All she could think about was Jeff the way he touched her and loved her the way his hair was always falling in his eyes. She remembered the first time they had made love and how wonderful it was. God how could she still love him yet hate him at the same time. Brock saw the pain in her eyes. "Shelby come here baby girl." Brock said. She looked at him like she just realized he was there. She walked over to him and he pulled her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Brock I'm broke inside and I don't think I'll ever feel right again." She said in a quite voice. "Shelby I now right now your hurting bad, but I promise you it will get better. It's just going to take time." He said. Shelby didn't say anything she felt like she would never feel normal again.

                                                                        Trish insisted that she stay with her and Brock. She sent Brock and Taker to get Shelby's stuff out of her room. There was a knock at the door. Trish opened it and about had a cow. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked Jeff. "I want to see Shelby." He said. "Fuck you." Trish said. "Trish let him in." Shelby said. Jeff came in. "Shelby I'm sorry I hurt you I never meant for this to happen." He said. "Jeff nothing you can say will make this right. You should have told me months ago how you felt. What you did was cruel." She said. "Do you remember the first night we made love?" she asked. "Yes." He said. "You told me I could trust you, that you wanted me forever, that you wouldn't hurt me." She said. "Shelby I'm sorry." Jeff said again. "The thing is Jeff you have been lying to me for months, telling me you loved me while you were fucking Stacey. How do I know if everything you ever told me was a lie. Our whole relationship from start to finish was a lie. The truth is you probably just wanted to fuck me so you told me what I wanted to hear." Shelby said. "That's not true." Jeff said. "Jeff leave and don't come near me again." She said turning away from him. Jeff looked at her and turned and left. Trish came over and hugged her. "It's going to be okay." She said. Taker and Brock came in with her things. Taker came over and hugged her. "I'll see ya in the morning." He said. "Okay." She said. He left and Brock asked her was she hungry. "No, I'm going to take a shower." She said. Shelby took a shower and threw on a t-shirt and boxers. She went out and laid down on the couch. "Shelby you take the bed with Trish, I'll sleep on the couch." Brock said. "Brock I'm fine your to big to sleep on this couch." She said.  Brock was about to argue but she didn't look up to it, so he just handed her a pillow and a blanket. She pulled the blanket over her and promptly dropped off to sleep. "I just want to kill Jeff." Brock said. "Get in line. I called Vince earlier and so did Taker. "He's got a match with Jeff next week on raw. You get him the next week." Trish said. "Good I can't wait." Brock said. 

                                                                     Shelby awoke several time in the middle of the night. She would lay there and think about Jeff and the tears would come again. She wondered how much a person could cry. Brock heard her and got up and sat beside the couch on the floor just holding her hand while she cried. Shelby knew she had to get away from here. She was just bringing her friends down and they had there on lives to live.


	26. chapter 26

                                                                        Shelby got up early and decided to go for a walk. She didn't know where she was going to go but she had to get away from this company for a while. Brock and Trish were still asleep. She slipped out and went down to the lobby and got her a cup of coffee and set off down the street. She didn't have any family or friends besides the friends she had here so she really had nowhere to go to lay low for a while. It was only 5:00 AM and it was still cool out but it felt good to Shelby. She walked around for a half an hour and headed back to the hotel. She decided she would get a map and pick a place she could rent a room or an apartment when she got there. She had money saved so that wasn't a problem. With her mind made up she went into the gift shop and bought a US map and stuck it in her pocket. She was surprised to realize she was hungry. She decided to go see if Taker wanted to have breakfast with her. She knocked at his door and waited. After a minute she knocked again. All of a sudden she heard him thundering behind the door. "This better be life or death it's 5:30 in the damn morning!" He yelled. Oh damn she had forgot it was so early in the morning. Mark usually didn't see the day until 10 or so. Taker jerked the door open ready to kill somebody. "What?" he yelled. "I'm sorry Mark I forget it was so early. I'll come back later." Shelby said turning to go. Taker realized it was Shelby and reached out and snagged her and pulled her into the room and shut the door. "Sorry Shelby. I'm not a morning person." He growled. Shelby stopped and stared. He was standing there in nothing but boxers. His massive chest and arms that tapered down to that flat stomach. His long muscular legs were amazing, She raised her view to the boxers which did nothing to hide the enormous erection that was tenting his boxers. She realized that men woke up with erections bur damnnn. She had never seen him in this state of undress and she was stunned. Taker looked at the look on her face. Damn he must of scared her when he yelled. Listen Shelby I didn't mean to yell at you." He said. He watched her face turn blood red and she looked down at the floor. What the hell was wrong with her he wondered? "Shelby honey what's wrong?" he asked. "I just never, I mean you don't have no, ya know clothes on." She said still bright red. Taker looked down and realized he didn't have anything but boxers on and his erection was doing its best to escape. He grinned at her blushing. "You're lucky usually I sleep naked." He said grinning.  He hadn't thought she could get any redder but she did. Taker went and grabbed some sweats and went to the bathroom. Shelby sank down on his bed. Damn that man is huge she thought. She lay back on the bed and waited for him. He came out in a few minutes with his sweats on. He lay down beside her. "Better." He said grinning. "Stop teasing me." She said. "I didn't mean to scare ya little girl." He said chuckling. "You didn't scare me." She said. "Okay if ya say so. Now what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" he asked. "I couldn't sleep. I figured Brock and Trish were tired of watching me cry so I'd come down here and let you watch for a while," She said smiling a little. Taker knew that she was joking but only partly her emotions lay on the surface raw and exposed. "I forgot it was so early. I was going to see if you wanted to have breakfast. I'm hungry." She said. "I tell you what. I'll order breakfast and well eat here if you promise to let me go back to sleep afterwards." He said. "Okay." She said smiling. Taker ordered breakfast and then sat down beside her. "What's the map for?" he asked. "I'm taking a leave of absence and I'm going to pick some where to go." She said. " I don't think so girl." He said. "Mark don't do this. I can't stay here and watch Jeff and Stacey together everyday. I just can't." Shelby said her voice breaking. Taker watched the tears roll down her cheeks. He pulled her against him. "Okay Okay darlin. I understand." He said. "How about this? You go stay in my house in Houston. It's just sitting there. Take all the time ya need.  That way we know where you're at. The show will be going through Houston in a couple of months. Me and Brock and Trish can visit with ya." Taker said. Shelby looked up at him. "You sure you wouldn't mind?" she asked. "Ya know I'm beginning to think a trip to the woodshed would do you a world of good. Of course I don't mind. Were friends right?" he asked. She nodded and lay back against him. She felt so safe with him. The food arrived and they got up and ate. Taker was glad to see she had a appetite. He called and booked her a flight to Houston going out that night. "All right you promised a little nap remember?" he said grinning. "Okay I'm going." She said. Taker grabbed her. He shook his head. "You're having a nap too." He said. "Hey that wasn't part of the deal." She said. "It is now." He said lifting her and putting her on the bed. He lay behind her and put his arm around her waist. She pulled his other arm under her head and lay on it. She had to admit he was comfortable. "Don't you ever get tired of bossing me around?" she asked sleepily. "No." he said chuckling. "You smell good." She said. Taker started laughing. "Go to sleep girl." He said. "I don't wanna." She said. "Yea that's why your already half asleep." He said. She murmured sleepily and was gone. Taker tightened his grip on her. "I promise darlin. Nobody will ever hurt you again.  


	27. chapter 27

                                                                       Shelby stood in the terminal waiting for her flight to be called. It had taken a lot of convincing for Trish and Brock. They didn't want her to go. But in the end they had come around. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She smiled and turned around.  "Here's the keys to the house and the address and directions." Taker said. She slipped them into her carry on bag. "Mark thank you for everything." She said. "I told ya before you don't have to thank me." He said. They called her flight and Taker walked her to the gate. "Take care darlin. Ill call you later and I'll be to see ya in a couple of months." He said. Shelby threw her arms around him. Taker heard her sniffing and pushed her back to look at her. She had tears in her eye. "Oh darlin. It will get better with time I promise." He said. "I'm not crying over him." She said. "Then why ya crying baby?" he asked gently. "Cause I'm going to miss you." She said Taker picked her up and hugged her. "Well little girl I'm going to miss ya too." He said. He set her down. "Now git going before you miss you flight." He said. "See ya." She said and was gone. Taker stood and watched the plane take off. He knew she needed time to heal. But she would and when she did he was going to be there waiting. He vowed that little girl was going to be his.

                                                                Shelby drove up to the large house set back from the road by a long driveway. It was surrounded by woods. It was a large split level brick house. Shelby got out of the car and went up to the front door. She opened the door which led to a large foyer.  There was a staircase to the left and a hallway to the right. She took the short hallway which led into a large living room or den. The whole room was done in oak wood paneling. It had a large fireplace and a large bay window that had a view of the woods and a lake. It was beautiful. She checked out the kitchen which was large and spacious and then she went upstairs to check out the bedrooms. Taker had told her to take any bedroom she wanted.   The first door she opened had to be his. It had a huge bed and a balcony. The room was done in Hunter brown. Yea this was his room. She could smell his scent in here. Leather , whiskey and a summers day, That's what he smelled like.  Shelby laughed at her own thoughts. Getting poetic huh girl she thought. She went across the hall to the next bed room and opened the door. It was done in light blue and also had a balcony. It was small and pretty. She decided to go with this one. She unpacked her luggage and decided to go to the store to get some groceries.

                                                                  Shelby had been here a week. She loved the house it was quite and peaceful. But she had too much time to think and cry. Those feelings would hit here at the weirdest times and she would just go to pieces. Taker and Brock and Trish called regularly. They were like a bunch of mother hens. Shelby missed them terribly. She decided she needed something to do. She looked in the paper and saw a job for a computer science teacher at the local technical college. She had a interview tomorrow. She couldn't wait she needed something to occupy her time.

                                                                    Shelby was getting ready for bed that night. She had started sleeping in Taker's room and couldn't for the life of her figure out why. That first night she had come here she couldn't sleep she had got up and went in his room. She had snuggled under his covers with his scent still lingering on them and had slept like a baby. She felt safe in his room. Shelby got under the covers and turned the TV on. It was time for wrestling. Just then the phone rang. "Hello." She said. "Hey Darlin." Taker said. "Hey Mark." Shelby said. "How ya doing?" he asked. "Fine. Guess what I got a interview tomorrow for a teaching job at the tech school." She said. "That's great Shelby. You need something to keep you busy." He said. "Listen you watching wrestling tonight?" he asked. "Yea." She said. "Good I want you to watch my match tonight." He said. "Okay." Shelby said. "Are you sleeping okay?" he asked. "Yea like a baby." She said. "Good, which room did ya pick? I bet the blue one huh?" he said. "Well I got kinda a confession to make." She said. "What's that baby?" he asked. "I have been sleeping in your room. I mean I couldn't sleep the first night here so I came in your room and the covers smelled like you and I just felt safe in here. You're not mad are you?" she asked. Taker laughed. "No I'm not mad." He said. "I know I sound like a total idiot." She said. "No you don't. You can sleep in my bed anytime baby." Taker said. Shelby blinked. The way he said that sounded like he was flirting with her. No way girl you're imaging things she told herself. "I got to go darlin. I'll talk to you soon." He said. "Okay bye." she said. She turned her attention back to wrestling. He eyes widened. Taker and Jeff had a match. She turned the volume up and watched. Jeff came out first. Shelby couldn't even stand to look at  him too many memories. Then Taker came out. He got in the ring and grabbed a mic. "Boy this is personal between you and me. I'm about to take you to the woodshed and teach you a lesson." Taker said. He then grabbed Jeff and hit him in the head with the mic hard and several times. I watched in fascination as Taker took Jeff apart piece by piece. He power bombed him then dragged him up just to choke slam him. He picked him back up and punched him in the head until Jeff's head was busted open. Jeff didn't stand a chance. Taker could have had the pin several times but he kept up the beating. Finally Taker lifted him up and took him on the last ride. He fell over him and got the pin. Taker grabbed a mic again and bent down over Jeff. "I hope you learned this lesson well boy." He said. He dropped the mic and jumped out of the ring. Shelby was ashamed of the fact that she had laughed through the last part of the match. It felt good to see Jeff getting some of the pain she was feeling even if his was physical pain. She wished Taker was here and she would hug his neck. She turned off the TV and pulled Takers pillow next to her. She snuggled down and drifted to sleep.


	28. chapter 28

                                                                           Shelby jumped in her car in a hurry to get home. Taker, Brock and Trish Would be here this evening.  She was going to meet them at the airport. She was going to give Taker a ride cause he had his cars at the house, he didn't need a rental and Trish and Brock would follow in a rental. They were going to stay at Taker's house too. Shelby was so excited to see them. She had missed them so much. The last two months had passed swiftly. She had got the job teaching at the college and was very happy there. It was a good job with none of the drama of working for the WWE. Not that she didn't miss her old job. She did, but right now the calm pace of this job was what she needed. Shelby pulled into the driveway and hopped out. She had two hours to be at the airport. She had to get moving.

                                                                       Shelby stood in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear. Come on Shelby she thought it's not rocket science, just pick something she thought. Her hand moved to some jeans but then she changed her mind. Hell it had been a while since she dressed up why not. She pulled out a short black skirt and a black midriff top that showed off her tattoo. She grinned she had been through a lot of changes in the last few months. She had got the tattoo on a whim. It was a dragon whose long tongue encircled her belly button. She had loved it when she seen it and it did look great. She got dressed and put on black low heeled sandals. She brushed out her long hair and let it hang loose. She checked herself in the mirror. Damn girl you look hot. Okay Shelby why are you dressed like this she asked herself. You're going to the airport to pick up 3 friends. Jeans and a t-shirt would have been fine she told herself. Well Trish hated to see her slouching around in jeans all the time, she would be glad to see her dressed up for a change. Shelby didn't question her self anymore. That sounded good to her. The truth was that Shelby was getting over Jeff slowly but surely. It still came up to bite her at odd times. But she was definitely better. Okay girl get your ass going she thought.

                                                                   Shelby paced back and forth in the terminal. She was anxious to see her friends. Their plane had landed where the hell were they she thought?

                                                                      Taker walked into the terminal with Brock and Trish behind him.   He was anxious to see his girl. He hadn't realized how much he would miss her. Trish laughed behind him. "Taker you seem a little excited." Trish teased. Brock laughed it was obvious to him and Trish that Taker had it bad for Shelby. Taker just ignored them. "Mark!" Shelby yelled when she saw him. Taker turned and looked and his eyes about popped out of his head. Shelby ran and jumped in his arms. Taker caught her holding her tight. "I missed you." she said. "I missed you too Darlin." He said. Taker set her down. "Let me look at you." He said holding her at arms length. Damn if she didn't look hot Taker thought. "You look beautiful Darlin." He said. His eyes wondered down her body and seen the tat. "What's that little girl?" he asked rubbing his fingers across the tat. Shelby's stomach did flip flops at his touch. She blushed. "Igot a tat." She said. "I see. It's very….nice." he finally said. Shelby looked over and seen Brock and Trish and grabbed Trish in a huge hug. "Girl I missed you." Shelby said. "I miss you too Shelby and by the way damn you look hot."  Trish said. Brock picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Shelby laughed and held on to his shoulders. Brock kissed her. "I missed my girl." He said. "I missed you too." She said hugging him tight. They visited a few minutes and decided to hit the rode. Taker followed her out to the parking lot. She flipped him the keys. "I drove your truck. You can drive back." She said. "You didn't park to close to someone else did you?" he asked looking worried. "I hope you drove careful I don't have a single dent on that truck and the paint job is perfect." He said rushing over to check it.  Shelby rolled her eyes. He checked the truck from one end to the other. "You two want to get a room?" Shelby asked as she watched him inspecting the truck. Taker stood up. "Ya getting a smart mouth on ya girl." Taker said coming to stand over her. Shelby looked up at him. "I told you once before I aint scared of you." She said grinning at him. Taker opened the passenger door and picked her up and sat her on the seat. "Lucky for you there aint a dent on her or else you wouldn't be sitting comfortable for a while." He said. Shelby just stuck her tongue out at him. Taker wrapped a arm around her and hugged her. "Sassy little brat." He said laughing. Taker closed the door and went around to the driver's side and got in. They got on there way. Taker couldn't keep his eyes off her. "So how are you doing? Is the job still going good?" he asked. "Yes, I love it. It's a great job. I'm doing a lot better. I'm starting to have more good days than bad days." She said. Taker took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad Shelby. We all been worried about you." He said. Shelby held on to his hand. She looked at him and smiled. "I missed you so much Mark." She said. "I missed you too girl." He said. "Hey I got a surprise for ya." He said. "What?" she asked. "I'll be staying for a week. I got a little time off." He said. Shelby scooted over next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "That's great." She said. "Little girl if ya don't pull that skirt down ya going to cause me to have a wreak." Taker said chuckling. Shelby blushed and tugged at the skirt. She went to move back over. "Hey I didn't say you had to move way back over there." Taker said pulling her back next to him. Shelby said to hell with it and laid her head on his shoulder. Damn but she had missed him. "You look real pretty honey." Taker said. "Thanks." She said. "Mark can I ask you something?" she said. "Yea baby?" he said. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked. Taker laughed. "Well damn baby I knew I was a little rusty but if ya have to ask I need to work on my skills don't I." He said. "Uhh your skills are just fine. It's me that's a little rusty." She said. "Do ya mind I mean does it bother ya?" he asked a little worried. "No I don't mind." She said blushing a little. Taker grinned the next week was going to be real interesting.


	29. chapter 29

                                                                         Shelby was having the best time. She had fixed dinner for everyone. They had sat around talking joking and laughing all evening. Shelby had missed her fiends so bad. Taker had built a roaring fire; the weather was starting to get cold out. Taker and Brock sat on the couch and the girls were sitting on the floor between their legs. Taker looked down at Shelby as she was telling Trish about her job and some of her students. She was leaned back against one of his legs while she rested her hand on his knee. Taker twirled her hair with his hand, every once in a while he would rub her neck or caress her check with is hand. Brock as Trish smiled as they watched the two of them. The whole scene was so domestic; they were so comfortable with each other. "So are you coming to the arena with us tomorrow?" Trish asked. Shelby didn't say anything for a minute. Taker caressed her head as if comfort her. "Yea I think I will." She said. "Great everyone misses you, they will be glad to see you." Trish said. "I think it's time for bed, I'm beat." Brock said. "Me too." Trish said standing up. Trish gave Shelby a hug. "Good night." Shelby said. Brock leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Don't stay up too late flirting." He whispered in her ear. Shelby blushed. "Nite Brock." She said. Shelby laid her head on Taker's leg and stared at the fire. Taker gently rubbed her back. "I guess we should get you tucked in too darlin. You're about to pass out on me." Taker said. "I don't feel like moving." She said sleepily. Taker stood up and picked her up in his arms. "I guess I'll have to carry you then." He said. She just smiled and laid her head against him. Taker carried her upstairs and took her to her bedroom and set her on the bed. "Now get undressed and get to bed. I'll see ya in the morning." He said turning to go. "Good night." Shelby said. "Nite  darlin." Taker said and shut the door. Shelby  pulled off her clothes and  put on her flannel pajamas, it was cold tonight and  she wanted to stay warm. She brushed out her hair and braided it in two braids so it wouldn't get tangled. She climbed in the bed ready to go to sleep but she tossed and turned. She couldn't get comfortable. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

                                                                Shelby had tossed and turned for an hour and was getting frustrated and grumpy. She just couldn't sleep in this bed. She made up her mind. She would go slip in with Mark he was probably asleep and wouldn't even notice. She got up and went across the hall and eased his door open. Damn he was still awake. He was sitting up in the bed watching TV. Luckily he had sweats on and wasn't naked Shelby thought in relief. "Little girl what ya still doing up? I know you're tired. Am I going to have to tuck you in myself?" he asked. Shelby didn't say anything. He sounded annoyed with her. She felt tears prick her eyes. She was tired and sleepy and she wanted to sleep in her bed. Well Taker's bed. But hell she had been sleeping in it for two months it felt like hers. Taker stood up and walked over to her. "Well answer me girl. Do I need to swat your bottom to get ya to bed?" he asked lifting her chin up so he could look at her. He saw the tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Hey now. Don't get all sensitive on me. Where's the little girl who sticks out her tongue at me and tells me she aint scared of me?" He asked. She ran the back of her hand across he cheeks to wipe away the tears. Taker grinned she was completely adorable. "I can't sleep in there. I want to sleep in my bed." She said. "Well darlin you should have said something in the first place." Taker said. He took her hand and led her over to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Climb in." He said. She got in the bed and Taker pulled the covers over her. He went around to the other side and climbed in. He turned off the TV and Tugged at her braid. She turned over to face him. "Darlin if you're bunking with me. I got a few rules. No hogging the cover. I can get real nasty about that. No cold feet on my back in the middle of the night, that one will get ya kicked out of bed for sure." He said. Shelby had started giggling. "Oh ya think its funny do ya?" he asked. "Umm no I'm Taking you serious." She said still giggling. " The most important rule is this." He said and pulled her next to him. Shelby laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. He in turn wrapped his big arms around her. "Ya got to sleep cuddled up to me." He said. "Think ya can follow the rules?" he asked "yes." She said already starting to drift off. "Mark?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "Yea?" he asked. "You didn't give me a kiss goodnight." She said. "I didn't did I how rude of me." He said with a chuckle. He lifted her chin and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Shelby jumped she felt like a bolt of lighting had just charged her body. Taker was feeling the same way. He had kissed plenty of women in his time, but hell if he ever felt anything like that. "Wow." Shelby said already half asleep. "I'll second that." Taker said. He watched her sleep for a while before he drifted off himself wondering just what kind of magic was going on between them.

                                                                    Taker and Shelby didn't mention the kiss the next day. Shelby decided it had been her sleepy mind playing tricks on her. Taker didn't know what to think. At noon they all left for the arena. Shelby was kind of nervous. She was pretty sure she would run into Jeff sooner or later and she wasn't sure how she would handle it.

                                                                      Shelby and Trish split from the guys and went to see some of the tech guys that Shelby had worked with. They all told Shelby they missed her and would be glad when she got back. Shelby decided to visit Vince and she told him she might be ready to come back sooner than 6 months. He was thrilled and told her to call him when she felt she was ready. She headed to Trish's dressing room, she had told Trish she would meet her there when she was done. "Hey Shelby."  Shelby looked up and Jeff was standing against the wall. "You look great." He said. Shelby just stood their waiting for the old feelings to hit her. 


	30. chapter 30

                                                                        Shelby waited for the sharp pain to hit her But it was different, yea it still hurt but it wasn't the mind numbing pain it was months ago. Now when she looked at Jeff she felt regret that she had lost a good friend mostly but also relief that she hadn't married him and found out later how he was. "Actually I'm doing really good Jeff. How about you?"  Shelby asked. "I'm good. I'm glad to see you. Nobody would tell me where you were." He said. "Jeff it's none of your business where I am anymore." I snapped. "Shelby I need to tell you why I did what I did. When all of this was happening I just couldn't face the fact I was going to have to give you up. I knew I was going to lose our friendship over this. All those times we were making love I didn't fake that. I had true feelings for you Shelby. I still do. I loved to be with you and make love to you; we shared a special bond it's like we were connected. The truth is I didn't want to lose that with you I wanted both of you. I was being selfish." Jeff said. "Yea Jeff you were and you hurt me so bad I felt like dying." Shelby said. "I'm sorry Shelby." Jeff said coming closer to me. Jeff leaned in and kissed Shelby. Shelby let him do it just to see what she felt. He pressed his lips to hers and all of a sudden she started laughing. He pulled back and looked at her. Shelby felt nothing no desire just nothing. She looked at Jeff still smiling. "Jeff I wish you well in your life I really do, but you can't have your cake and eat it too, maybe someday you'll understand that. But baby I am way over you. Have a nice life." She said and turned to walk off and ran straight into Taker. Jeff seen Taker and took off.  "I'm proud of ya girl, ya got class ya know that?" he said. "I coming back to work. I'll give my two weeks notice and I'll meet up with you guys." She said smiling. Taker picked her up and held her in front of him. "So that kiss he gave ya didn't do nothing for ya huh?" he asked. "No it was like kissing a puppy." She said laughing.  He put his face right in hers. "Well how about trying the big dog, after all it is my yard." He whispered closing in on her lips. Taker moved his lips over her gently flicking his tongue out to taste her sweetness. Shelby moaned and opened her mouth to let him him. He pushed his tongue in her mouth to plunder her warm recesses. Shelby closed her lips around his tongue sucking it into her mouth loving the taste of him. Taker groaned and pressed her head closer to him. He grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and gently nipped her. Shelby grinned and gently nipped him back. Taker pulled back. "Sassy little girl." He said. "I definitely felt something." She said grinning.  Taker smiled and set her down. "You go tell Vince your coming back. I got a match to get ready for." He said. "I'd rather have another kiss." She said. Taker turned her around and pointed her in the other direction. "Vince now." He said. "When ya going to learn to do what I say?" he asked as she just stood there stubbornly. "Never." She said.  He turned her back around. "I think I can tame ya darlin." He said. He bent down and kissed her gently teasing her lips with his tongue. He pulled back. "Now if ya want anymore kisses from me today, ya git you ass to moving." He said smiling. Shelby grinned. "Yes sir.' She said laughing. She turned and went in search of Vince. 

                                                               Trish and Shelby sat in the kitchen. Shelby told her about everything that had happened that day. "Trish gave her a hug. "I'm so glad your coming back. Now I'll have my best friend to hang out with." She said. "So what's up between you and Taker?" Trish said. "I don't know. When he kissed me last night I felt like I had been electrocuted. I'm really attracted to him, but I'm sort of scared too." Shelby said. Trish nodded. "I know that's the way I feel when Brock kisses me. I knew from the first he was the one." Trish said. "Trish I'm scared what if he don't feel the same way. I can't go through another broken heart again. I mean Mark is my friend, if I ever lost that I would die." She said. "You love him, goofy." Trish said laughing. "Huh?" Shelby said. "Girl he's been there for you. You two have been so close even when you and Jeff were together. Wake up. He's the one. Has anyone ever made you feel the way he does?" Trish asked. Shelby shook her head. "What if he doesn't feel the same about me?" Shelby asked. "Girl that man is crazy about you. Don't you see the way he looks at you. He's missed you so much since you been gone. He wonders around like a lost puppy without you." Trish said. "I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship right now." Shelby said. "He cares about you. He will wait till your ready. Taker won't push you. He's been waiting this long. Girl just take it one day at a time." Trish said. "Okay. Damn girl he kisses so good." Shelby said sighing. Trish laughed. "I don't think he will have to wait long." Trish said.


	31. chapter 31

                                                                       Trish hugged her friend. "We'll see you in two weeks." Trish said. "Okay." Shelby said. She turned and gave Brock a hug. "I love you guys." She said. "We love you to little girl." Brock said. Shelby watched them leave. Two weeks and she would be back with her friends. She had put in her notice yesterday. She looked around for Taker. He had gone to turn in Brock and Trish's rental car and hadn't come back yet. She had the whole weekend with him and she couldn't wait. They had shared nothing but a few kisses but Shelby knew she was falling for him hard. It scared her but excited her at the same time. "Come on darlin. Ready to go?" he asked. "Yea." She said.

                                                                          Taker wasn't headed in the direction of the house. "Where are you going?" Shelby asked. "I'm taking you to the fair. It's in town." He said. "I never have been to a fair before." She said. "You'll love it." Taker said. He told her about some of the rides and the games. "It sounds like fun." She said. "Slide over here beside me." He said. Shelby slid next to him and he put his arm around her. "Consider this our first date." Taker said. "Date?" she asked. "Yea, we're going to do this right. We're going to date for a while." He said grinning. She smiled and leaned against him.

                                                                                Shelby had a wonderful time at the fair. Taker had made her ride the ferris wheel even though she said it looked to scary. Once she got on though she loved it. When they were sitting at the top Taker had pulled her close. "I'm going to steal me a kiss." He said and bent and kissed her gently easing her mouth open with his tongue and teasing her tongue with his. He pulled back and smiled at her. They rode every ride there was. Taker bought her cotton candy and funnel cake. Shelby cheered for him at the basket ball shoot where he made every basket and won her a huge teddy bear. She hugged it. "Now when your not here I'll have him to cuddle with." Shelby said grinning at him. "Lord I think I'm jealous of a Teddy bear." He said laughing. Taker's hands never left her. He was either holding her hand or had his arm around her. Shelby felt so cherished by him. Her feelings for him were growing each second she spent with him. It was late when they finally headed home.  Shelby was tired and was lying against him yawning and trying to stay awake. "Will you go to the movies and dinner with me tomorrow?" Taker asked stroking her hair. "I would love to." She said. Taker smiled. He was going to do this the right way. There was no way he was going to lose her again.

                                                                    Taker carried her up to bed. She had fell asleep in the truck. He set her on the bed. "Baby, wake up so you can get these clothes off." Taker said. Shelby just rolled over on her side and kept sleeping. Taker sighed and went and got a t-shirt. He bent and pulled off her jeans and then her shirt. Damn she was beautiful. Okay stop Taker he thought the girl is passed out and you're staring at her like a steak. He quickly pulled the t-shirt over her head and pulled the covers over her. He pulled off his clothes and put some sweats on and got in beside her but stayed on his side of the bed. "Mark." Shelby mumbled sleepily. "What darlin?" he asked. "Why are you way over there?" she asked. "Cause little girl I'm feelin a little frisky if ya know what I mean and it's safer if I stay over here." He said. "Oh." She said. "Mark if you want to make love. I will." She said. Taker turned over to face her. "Shelby there's nothing I want more than to make love to you, but I don't think you're ready for that. When we make love I want ya to be so in love with me your head spins and ya feel dizzy. I want ya to know there no other man on earth for ya but me and I want ya to know its forever. When it happens there will be no doubt in your mind that we were meant to be." Taker said. Shelby nodded and put her hand in his. Taker took her hand and kissed her palm. He held her hand until she fell asleep. "Soon baby." He whispered.

                                                                      The weekend flew by. Taker had treated her like a queen Taking her too dinner and a movie. Sunday he had took her for a ride on his bike and they had went on a picnic. The weather was chilly but Taker had brought a blanket and they had sat in the park cuddled under the blanket just talking getting to know each other. Taker told her about his marriages and how they hadn't worked out. Shelby told him about her lonely childhood and how lost she had felt being moved from place to place nobody ever really wanting her. Taker saw the sadness in her eyes as she talked about her child hood. He wished he could erase all her pain. They sat under the blanket for hour's just talking and kissing holding on to each other.

                                                                         Monday rolled around much too quickly and it was time for Taker to go. Shelby stood in the terminal next to him holding his hand not wanting to let him go. His flight was called and Shelby walked him to the gate.  "I'm going to miss you." Shelby said. Take hugged her to him. "It's killing you to leave ya girl, you just don't know." Taker said. "Yes I do." She said looking into those fathomless green eyes. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. He sucked and nipped at her lips wanting to memorize her taste. Shelby moaned and clung to him. He pulled back. "I gotta go. Two weeks baby. It won't be so bad." He said. "Okay go before  I lose it." She said. He kissed her cheek and turned and left. "It will be the longest two weeks of my life." She whispered as she turned and left.


	32. chapter 32

                                                                        Shelby figured this was the longest two weeks of her life. She missed Taker so bad she couldn't sleep. He had been calling her every night and she lived for the phone calls. She wondered how she could feel this way about someone in such a short time. But then again she had known him and been friends with him even longer. Maybe these feelings had been developing since then. After all she had a crush on him since she was a kid. She had always loved wrestling and he had been her favorite. She remembered when she was a kid she always made sure to watch just so she could see him. Maybe it was meant to be.

                                                                        The phone rang and Shelby picked it up. "Hello." She said.  "Hey Darlin." Taker said. "What ya doing?" he asked. "Tossing and turning." She said. "What's wrong baby? Why can't ya sleep?" He asked. "I miss you." She said. "I miss ya too baby. Where's that big teddy bear of yours?" he asked. "I'm cuddled up with him. But I'd rather have you." Shelby said. "Well aint you a sweet thing tonight." Taker said smiling. "It's just one more week baby." He said. "I know." Shelby said sighing. "Mark?" she asked. "Yea Darlin?" he asked. "Would ya sing to me?" she asked. "Little girl I don't sing, it would likely give ya nightmares." He said. "Okay." She said. "Now little girl don't pout. I can here it in your voice." He said. "I'm not pouting." She said quietly. "Damn girl, Okay. But if you ever tell anyone about this, your ass is mine ya hear." He said. Shelby giggled. "Yes sir." She said. Taker started to sing to her in that deep voice of his.

Goodnight, my angel

Time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

Shelby sighed. His voice was so soothing.

Goodnight, my angel

Now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark

And deep inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Shelby wished Taker was lying  here next to her. She could imagine lying in his arms with her head on his chest while he sang to her.

Goodnight, my angel

Now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullabye

Then in your heart

There will always be a part of me 

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabyes go on and on...

They never die

That's how you

And I

Will be 

"You sing beautiful Mark. That was so sweet. You got to promise me you'll sing to me like that when were together." She said. "Darlin you must be hard of hearing." Taker said. "Promise me." She said. "I promise Darlin, I'd promise ya anything to make ya happy." He said. "Little girl try and get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Taker said. "Okay. Mark I love you." She said. Taker's heart skipped a beat. She had told him that plenty of times but she had said it when they were friends. Shelby sensed what he was thinking. "I'm crazy head over heals dizzy in love with you." She said. He had waited forever to hear her say that. He felt like shouting at the top of his lungs. "Shelby I love ya to girl, more than anything." He said gruffly. Shelby could here the emotion in his voice. "Goodnight Mark." She said. "Goodnight Darlin." He said. Shelby hung up and cuddled her bear. She closed her eyes and slept like a baby.


	33. Chapter 33

                                                                          Shelby took the key card and swiped the card. She had to bribe the clerk to get it. She had to decided to come back a few days early and surprise Taker. She had just got done visiting with Trish and Brock. She told them she was going to surprise Taker. They laughed and said he was going to be surprised alright. It was 1:00 AM. He was probably asleep. She had left her luggage in Trish and Brocks room. She would get her a room tomorrow. Shelby slipped in the room. The room was dark and he was lying on his back sound asleep. She eased the door closed and walked over to the bed just watching him. He looked so sweet. He lashes fanning his pale cheeks. One hand was flung out beside him and the other rested on that cute stomach of his. Damn he was sexy. She slid carefully in the bed beside him. She rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Shelby ran her hand down his chest loving the feel of the fuzz of auburn hair covering his chest.  He stirred a little but didn't wake up. She lifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips loving the feel of his goatee and mustache tickling her lips. He moaned a little in his sleep. She didn't want to wake him. She got up and pulled her jeans off and slipped back into the bed next to him. She pulled the covers over them and went to sleep cuddled to his side.

                                                                                 Taker awoke feeling something warm pressed against him. He must be dreaming but it felt so real. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Shelby sleeping curled to his side her sweet little legs tucked between his. God if this is a dream don't let me wake up he thought. He bent over and kissed her warmly on her lips parting her lips with his tongue and sliding it into her sweet warm mouth. Shelby moaned and slid her tongue to meet his. "Mmm Sweet." He murmured against her mouth. He licked her lips and ran his tongue in a path from her lips to her ear. He circled her outer ear with his tongue causing her to moan. Taker pulled back and smiled at her. "Surprise." She whispered. "That's the best surprise I ever had in my life baby." He said. "I decided to come in a few days early." She said.  Taker pulled her in his arms holding her close. He stroked her head and laid little kisses on her temple. "I missed ya so bad little girl." Taker said. "I missed you too my handsome, adoreable,wonderful,sweet, Love." Shelby said punctuating each word with a kiss to his lips. Taker blushed slightly not used to someone saying those kinds of things to him. Shelby giggled and tousled his short hair. "Your cute when you blush." She said. "You're treating me like some big ole stuffed animal." He growled secretly pleased that she felt so comfortable with him.  "Oh I'm not afraid of the big old badass, I know your secret. You're just a big old marshmallow." She said smiling and planting kisses all over his face. "Marshmallow huh?" He growled. "Yep." She said and started tickling him. "Stop that." He said laughing. "Oh yeah Mr. tuff guy. You aint so tuff now are you?' She said still tickling him. Taker laughed and pulled her over on him kissing her gently. "I love ya girl." He said. "I love you too." She said smiling. "Get up girl I'm starving lets go have breakfast." He said. Shelby frowned she had something else in mind. "Just get that out of your mind Shelby. I got something special in mind for us this week before ya start back to work." He said. "I'm going to make love to you baby, but not here and now, like I said it's a surprise." He said. "What…?" she started. He put his finger to her lips. "Don't ask any questions. Just be packed and ready to go after the show tomorrow night." He said. "But…." Shelby started again. "No buts." He said. "Now let's go eat." He said. "Okay." She said. "Don't pout or I might just bite that bottom lip baby." He said. Shelby started grinning. "Okay. But I'll go crazy wondering what you're up to." She said. "I'm going down and get some clothes and get dressed. I'll meet you in the restaurant." Shelby said. "Okay Darlin." He said and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

                                                                Shelby got dressed and went back into Trish and Brock's room. "So was Taker Surprised?" Trish asked.  "Yea he was." Shelby said smiling. Brock smiled it was obvious to see Shelby was in love with Taker. "He says he is taking me away for a couple of days but he wont tell me where." Shelby said. "Sounds romantic." Trish said. "I hope so." Shelby said grinning. "Somebody's in love." Brock said teasing her. Shelby went and sat down on Brocks lap. "Yea I am big guy. Head over heels." She said smiling. "I'm glad baby girl. You deserve to be happy." Brock said kissing her on the cheek. Shelby gave him a hug and got up. "I'm going to have breakfast with him. You guys want to come?" Shelby asked. "Uhh no. Me and Brock just going to spend some time chilling." Trish said winking at Brock. Shelby giggled. They still couldn't keep their hands off each other. "Okay you two have fun." She said. "Of course I'm sure you will. I know how much fun Trish can be." Shelby said winking at Trish. Trish burst out laughing. "Damn girl, you flirting with my wife." Brock said smiling. "No just reminiscing." Shelby said waving as she left.

                                                                     They had breakfast and then Shelby told Taker she had to get a room. "I'm sure Brock and Trish are tired of tripping over my stuff." She said. "I got a news flash for ya girl. You aint doing no such thing. You'll be staying in my room. Why in the world would ya get a room silly?" he asked. "Well I didn't want to just barge in and take over your room." Shelby said. "Little girl, I want you with me all the time ya hear? Ya silly girl." He said and stooped and pulled her to him for a kiss. "I can't wait till we leave tomorrow. I want you all to myself. Shelby said. "Me to Shelby. I cant wait to make love to you." Taker said. Shelby leaned right into his hard body. "You don't have to wait." She purred. She rubbed her body up against his feeling his hardness. "Ya better stop that." Taker growled at her. "Okay but if you change your mind let me know." Shelby said grinning at him. Okay Taker just two more days. You can make it he said to himself. He winced and shook his head. Let's just hope it goes fast he thought.


	34. chapter 34

                                                                         Shelby laid on the couch in Taker's  dressing room, waiting for him. They were leaving right after his match. She couldn't wait. All he had told her was to pack warm clothes. There was a knock at the door. She went and opened the door. It was Jeff. "Hi Shelby." He said. "Jeff." She said. "Can I come in for a minute?" he asked. She sighed and stood back to let him in. Jeff went and sat down. "I heard about you and Taker." He said. "And?" she said impatiently. "Well I'm worried about you, Taker don't have a good record with relationships." He said. Shelby started laughing. "You got room to talk Jeff." She said. "Shelby I just don't want to see you hurt again." He said. "Your concern touches me, but Mark is not going to hurt me."  Shelby said. "Shelby it was so good between us, it can be again." He said. "Jeff get lost, you're pathetic. I don't want you anymore. I'm in love with Mark. I know now what I felt for you wasn't anything like I feel for him. Really Jeff you did me a favor." Shelby said. Jeff got up angry. "Well when he breaks your heart come see me." He said and stormed out. Shelby just laughed. He was an idiot. Taker came in. "I just passed Jeff leaving, what the hell did he want?" He asked. "He was worried about you hurting me." Shelby said laughing. "He's a complete moron." Shelby said. Taker came over to her and took her in his arms. "I can't promise I will be perfect Shelby. But I'll never break your heart." He said. " I know that Mark." She said hugging him. "Let me take a shower and change and we'll get going." He said. "Okay. I'm going to say goodbye to Trish and Brock." She said.

                                                                    Shelby grilled him about where they were going at the airport.. Taker laughed and finally told her. "I'm taking you to this Inn in Colorado. I rented us a cabin for the next three days." He said. "Just you and me. Sounds like fun." She said kissing him. "I can guarantee that baby." He growled at her nipping her lip playfully. Shelby smiled. She couldn't wait to get him alone.

                                                                         Taker looked down at Shelby sitting beside him. She was driving him insane. She held his big hand in her small one caressing his hand running her fingertips lightly up and down his hand running her fingers between each of his fingers. She lifted his hand to her lips and caressed his finger tips with the lightest kisses. He shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong baby." She whispered against his fingertips. Taker watched as her tongue darted out between her lips and caressed his finger. Taker groaned. She grinned up at him with a mischievous smile. "Little girl your going to pay for that." He growled. "What?" she asked innocently. "I'll show you what when we get to that cabin." He threatened. Shelby grinned and climbed on his lap. She bent her head to his neck darting her tongue out and teasing his skin with the lightest of caresses. She felt his hardness pressing against her bottom. She teasingly wiggled in his lap. Taker grabbed her hips to till her. "Stop that." He gasped. She just grinned and ran her tongue up to caress his ear. Taker grabbed her and sat her back in her seat. "Don't ya move." He barked at her. She grinned. "I mean it Shelby." He said. Shelby looked down at the front of his pants. "That looks painful." She said. "Yea well you'll be taking care of that soon enough." He said as he reached over and caressed her lips with his finger teasing her mouth open and slid his finger into her warm mouth. She closed her mouth around it and he slid it in and out enjoying the images she was invoking in him. He felt her tongue swirling around his finger and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at her. "Baby you got me this way." He said placing her hand on his lap so she could feel his hardness. He pulled his finger from her mouth. He bent over. "That sweet little mouth of yours will be taking care of my painful problem." He whispered in her ear. Shelby moaned. She had never been so turned on in her life. She wanted him so bad it hurt. "Soon baby." He whispered.  Suddenly Shelby was overwhelmed by all the feelings she had for this man. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. God to love and want some one this much she never knew that these kind of feelings existed. Taker looked at her a little worried. She had withdrawn from him. "Darlin, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset ya?" He asked. Shelby opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful green eyes. He saw the emotions swirling in her eyes. "I just love you so much. These feelings just scare me a little. I feel like I lose all control when I'm around you." She said. Taker put his arm around her. "I feel the same way Shelby. Just let yourself go baby, don't hold nothing back from me." He whispered .Shelby leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Taker watched her as she fell to sleep. "I love ya little girl." He whispered.

                                                                   They arrived at the Inn and checked in. They were given a car to drive to their cabin which was back in the woods behind the main Inn. "The cabin is fully stocked sir. If you need anything just call us." The desk clerk said. Taker thanked him and they got in the car and headed to the cabin.

                                                                  They checked out the Cabin. It was great. It was a cozy log cabin with all the modern conveniences. A huge bedroom with a bay window and a beautiful view of the mountain. The bed was huge with satin sheets on it. There was large kitchen with a fully stocked refrigerator. The living room was cozy with a huge fireplace. The bathroom was the best. It had a huge sunken bathtub big enough for 4 people it looked like. Taker told her it doubled as a Jacuzzi. "It wonderful Mark." She said hugging him. He went and started a fire while she looked around. Shelby laid back on the bed with her eyes closed. She heard Taker moving around in different places in the house wondering what he was doing. She heard him in the bathroom running water. He must be going to take a bath she thought. "Shelby." Taker said. She opened her eyes. He was standing over her. "Get them clothes off. I ran a bath for us." He said her eyes widened. He held out his hand and she too it. Taker took her in his arms. "Don't be scared girl, just remember what I said, just let go, don't hold nothing back." He whispered in her ear. Shelby looked at him and took his hand and led him to the bathroom. 


	35. chapter 35

_This chapter contains sexual content. It this offends you please skip this chapter._

                                                                                                Shelby was in awe when she seen the bathroom. Taker had lit candles all over the bathroom. He had the jets going in the bathtub and rose petals floated in the water. On a low tray beside the tub was a tray with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.  Taker came up behind her and lowered his mouth to the back of her neck kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Shelby leaned back against him shivering at the feel of his goatee on her neck. He brought his hands around and unsnapped her jeans. He turned her around and pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. He unzipped her jeans and kneeled as he slid them down her hips and legs. She lifted her feet one at a time so he could slip them off. He moved back up slowly licking her thighs causing her to moan. He stood back admiring her. "Take your bra and panties off for me baby." He said in a husky voice. She unsnapped her bra and removed it letting her breasts fall out. "Beautiful." Taker murmured she slid her panties down her hips and off tossing them to the side. Taker caught his breath. " I see ya done some shaving down there," He whispered. Shelby blushed under his gaze. He stepped right in front of her and ran a finger over her clean shaven slit causing her to gasp. "I like that baby." He said pushing his finger into her wet center. Shelby gasped and grabbed his shoulders. "Yea that's real good baby. Such a good girl." He whispered in her ear. Shelby wondered if you could cum just from the sound of someone's voice, she felt like she could. Taker removed his finger and lifted it to his mouth licking her juices from his finger. "Sweet as honey." He said. "Now let's get you in the bath." He said lifting her and placing her in the jetting water. The water felt heavenly and the bubbling jets of water only excited her body more. She lay there and watched as Taker undresses admiring his hard body and his tats. When he slid his boxers down and off she gasped. The man was huge. He grinned at her reaction and slid in the bath behind her pulling her against him. He wrapped his huge arms around her settling her against his chest. "Don't be scared baby, he won't hurt ya. He's real friendly and he's going to make ya feel real good." He whispered against her ear. Shelby grinned and put her small hand over his big one. Taker grabbed a bottle of bath wash and a washcloth. He started at her neck working the foaming wash cloth in circles on her skin. Shelby moaned in pleasure. Next he soaped her breasts giving special attention to the nipples the rough wash cloth reeking havoc on her senses. "Mark." She groaned. "We just getting started baby." He said. He made her lift her legs so he could wash each one. He lifted her feet in his hand lathering each one before lowering them back in the water. He finally reached between her legs and lathered her wet little folds parting them with his finger and teasing her until she was moaning and writhing against him. "There I think that should do it." He said. He grabbed a thick bath towel and spread it at the side of the sunken tub and lifted her out to lie on her back. She was lying facing him with her legs dangling into the tub. He spread her legs and lifted his self up between her legs. He grabbed the champagne and poured some in a glass. 'Sit up for a minute baby." He said. She sat up and he held the glass to her lips as she sipped the champagne. He fed her strawberries. Taker held it to her mouth as she bit into it licking his fingers. Taker rubbed the juice from the strawberry over her lips, and then reached up to kiss and lick the juice from her lips. "Mmmm sweet." He moaned against her mouth. Shelby's head was spinning from pleasure. "Think I'll have a little champagne." He said as he pushed her once again to lie on her back. He lifted the glass and drizzled champagne on her breasts and belly. Shelby gasped from the coldness of the champagne and gasped again as his warm mouth descended on her hard nipples to lick and suck the champagne off her breasts. He licked and sucked each breast clean of the champagne and moved to her belly licking it. He dipped his tongue into her belly button to catch the champagne that had collected there.  By this time Shelby was moaning and had her hands wrapped in Taker's short hair. Taker lifted his head. "Best champagne I ever had." He said grinning.  "I'm still hungry." He said and lowered his mouth to her smooth slit running his tongue up and down. He parted her folds with his fingers and plunged his tongue into her hot center. "Mark! Oh God!" Shelby screamed. "That's it baby. Scream my name." He whispered against her sweetness and continued to plunge his tongue into her over and over while he teased her nub with his thumb rubbing in little circles. Shelby whimpered and writhed beneath his assault. He held her hips steady with one hand while the other continued to pleasure her body. Shelby had never felt pleasure like this before. She felt like her world was spinning out of control. Shelby grabbed Taker's hair as she reached her release.  "Mark, baby! I'm cumming!" she screamed out as her body convulsed under his tongue. Taker felt the spasms running through her center and continued to stoke her with his tongue and thumb and her body trembled in release. He lapped up her sweet juices like they were honey. Shelby felt the roar in her ears subside and watched as Taker continued to lap at the juices between her thighs. Taker lifted his head and moved up to claim her lips. She met his tongue with hers dueling with his. Taker pulled back and looked in her eyes. "The night has just begun." He said.


	36. chapter 36

                                                                        Taker got up and dried off as he watched her lying back on the towel. He started to the bedroom and turned. "Come." He said. She slowly got up her legs still feeling like rubber. She walked in the bedroom and her eyes about popped out of her head. Taker was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her while he stroked his huge now rock hard erection. "Don't think I forgot your antics on the plane. So why don't ya get that sweet little ass of yours over here and take care of my problem." He said Shelby walked over and dropped to her knees in front of him. She was eager to taste him to hold him in her mouth. She lowered her head and grasped his erection in her hand. Shelby parted her lips and glided her tongue over the head of his manhood causing Taker to groan. She closed her lips over the head and swirled her tongue around it while gently sucking. Taker tangled his hands in her hair. She slowly lowered her head enveloping him in her warm mouth. "That's my girl. My good girl..Mmm yea baby." He moaned as she started a rhythm of moving her head up and down on his throbbing shaft.  Taker lost control and held her head as he started pumping into her warm willing mouth building a fast rhythm. He looked down at her as she took his length in her mouth sucking as he pumped into her. He lost control and found his release as he pumped his hot seed deep in her mouth. Shelby greedily drank his hot release relishing his taste. "mmmm yea, Shelby." Taker moaned as he slowed down. She milked him dry and pulled her head back placing a kiss on his still hard manhood. Taker looked down in her eyes with such love it overwhelmed her. He gently picked her up and held her in his lap placing kisses all over her face. She smiled up at him. "Did I make you feel good baby?" she asked. "Shelby you are incredible." He said. Taker lay her on the bed and spread her legs making a place for him to slip between them. He held his self up on his elbows and kissed her mouth sliding his tongue into her hot little mouth. "Mark I need you now." Shelby moaned. Taker ran his finger down her slit feeling her wetness. "Yea baby your hot for it aint ya?" he asked. Shelby moaned in response. Taker eased his manhood in her tight opening giving her time to adjust to his size. He felt her relax and started moving slowing in her. "God girl you're so tight." Taker groaned. He moved in and out of her slowly sheathing himself in her wet center over and over. "Mark." Shelby whimpered. "Yea baby, feel good?" he said. "Mmmmm yea." She groaned moving her hips to meet his. Mark picked up the pace spurred on by her hips rising to meet his. Shelby felt like she was soaring through the air. Taker bent down to claim her lips as he slammed over and over into her warm center. "Markkkkk. I'm Cumming!" Shelby screamed. Mark kept up the fast rhythm and felt her muscles contract around his manhood. He looked into her eyes and emptied his hot seed deep in her thrusting hard and fast into her.  Shelby wrapped her legs around his waist and they both trembled in release. Mark continued to pump into her till he was drained.  He slowly bent and placed a kiss on her fore head. "Your mine forever girl." He said in a husky voice. She looked into his eyes. "Yes baby forever." She said.  He slowly pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms. Shelby snuggled closer into his arms tucking her legs between his. " I love to lay on you." She said. "Feels like you were made for my arms to hold baby." He said kissing her. "Get some sleep baby." He said she closed her eyes and drifted off with her head on his chest. 

                                                              Shelby awoke to Taker gently shaking her. "Sit up baby. I fixed us some breakfast." He said. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "You're a cute little thing Darlin." Taker said grinning. Shelby smiled back. He set the tray on her lap and got in beside her where they proceeded to eat like starving people. "Looks like we both worked up an appetite." Taker said laughing. "You did give me quite a work out." She said grinning. Taker bent and kissed her long and hard. "Mmm still just as sweet as last night." He said. Taker removed the tray and climbed back in the bed pulling her to his side. " Now I sang you to sleep its your turn baby. Trish told me you got a pretty voice I want to hear." He said. "Oh Mark I cant sing that good." She said "I can't either but I sang to you didn't I?" he asked. She looked at him. "Oh okay." She said. She knew just the song for him.

Are those your eyes

Is that your smile

I've been looking at you forever

yet I never saw you before

Are these your hands holding mine

Now I wonder how I could have been so blind

And for the first time I am looking in your eyes

For the first time I'm seeing who you are

I can't believe how much I see 

when you're looking back at me

now I understand what love is, love is 

for the first time

Shelby smiled as she sang the words from her heart.

Can this be real

Can this be true

Am I the person I was this morning 

and are you the same you 

It's all so strange

How can it be

All along this love was right in front of me

And for the first time I am looking in your eyes

For the first time I'm seeing who you are

I can't believe how much I see 

when you're looking back at me

now I understand what love is, love is 

for the first time

Taker felt the love in the words she sang to him. He gazed in her eyes and smiled.

Such a long time ago I had given up 

on finding this emotion ever again

But you're here with me now

Yes I found you somehow 

and I've never been so sure 

And for the first time I am looking in your eyes 

For the first time I'm seeing who you are

Can't believe how much I see

when you're looking back at me

Now I understand what love is, love is 

for the first time

For the first time

Shelby finished the song and kissed him gently on the lips. She tasted salt and looked up to see tears running from his eyes. She gently kissed the tears away. "This was the final lesson in love." She whispered. "What?" Taker said. "Don't ya see all these years we been learning to love and this is it, the final lesson, the perfect ending." She said. He lowered his head to hers knowing she was right. They were finally home.

 The End.

_The song in this fic is 'For The First Time.' By Rod Stewart one of the most beautiful love songs I ever heard. Check it out if you get the chance. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews._


End file.
